Listen To Your Heart
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: Cameron wants, no needs House. He is her everything. She is his everything. Can Cameron and House be together? A fluffy story of a Hameron romance. : The rating is just to be safe as there is some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 On Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD, but I would like to own Hugh Laurie? Christmas maybe?

**I've been on FF for a while now, just reading everyone's amazing stories. I wrote this a few months ago now, and I've decided to put it up. I'm a bit new to this, but I'd love your comments, good or bad, just to tell me how I'm doing and give me a confidence boost. I'd love that, so...enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Listen To Your Heart**

Chapter One - On Fire

He was just sitting. Not doing anything special, not smiling, laughing or even looking happy for that matter. He was just sitting, playing with his damn yo-yo. Deep in thought about something or another. But even though he wasn't doing anything special, Alison Cameron felt more in love with him at that moment than she had at any other point. Gregory House was slumped back in his chair, his feet up on the desk, watching as his yo-yo spiral out of his hands. With a slight flick of the wrist, it was back in him palm. The desk lamp was casting a soft glow around his masculine features, concentration etched on his face.

"Cameron? Cameron!"

"Oh, what?" she said, spinning round to see Foreman and Chase laughing.

"What were you thinking about? You were miles away!" said Chase, taking a big sip of his coffee.

"Oh, oh...it was nothing." she said, turning away from House's office so she couldn't be distracted any more.

"We were just saying that we should go out for a drink again. It feels like we haven't done that in ages!" said Foreman.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd like that." Cameron still felt a million miles away, and however hard she tried, she couldn't shake thoughts of House from her head. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could hear his yo-yo travelling up and down its string.

"Right, I better get off to the clinic before House gets on my back." said Chase, gathering his things and standing up. "Are you coming Cameron?"

"No, I'm not scheduled down there today. I'll catch you up later."

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"I'm coming Chase. Wait for me." said Foreman as he got up, dumped his mug in the sink and quickly followed Chase out the door.

Cameron smiled to herself. She got up, and flicked on the coffee machine again. How could she have got so caught up in her own thought? She cursed herself for getting so carried away. As she began to think of House again, she glanced over to his office. He wasn't playing with his yo-yo anymore. He had got up and was flicking through some records on his shelf. He looked more relaxed than usual. He had seemed more relaxed lately, but she didn't want to jinx it. She could be wrong. Sometimes he seemed more relaxed, when really he was in more pain. She could read him well, and new his tricks. Sometimes if he was in more pain than usual, he would come across as more relaxed so to not worry people. She knew him too well. Cameron sighed, and took out another mug for House.

House leaned back in his favourite cream chair and carefully lifted his bad leg on to the footstool. He groaned in pain as his leg lifted, but as it started to ease, and his leg relaxed, House sighed in relief. Relief of his on-going agony. The pain that wouldn't 

go away. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out his little orange pot, half filled with white Vicodin pills. He popped open the lid and shook two into his hand. He shuffled them around in his palm before knocking them down his throat, not giving them a second to dwell in his mouth. House sighed again, hoping for the Vicodin to kick in quickly and quietly. He replaced the headphones that were hanging around his neck and closed his eyes, feeling the music surround him. Music was his other drug. It hepled numb his pain, and it caused him to feel an ounce of pleasure in his gloomy world. He didn't hear Cameron come in. It startled him when she tapped him on the arm. He tried not to show his shock and calmy opened his eyes to find Cameron standing in front of him with a steaming mug.

"I just brought you some coffee." she said, in almost a whisper.

"I thought you were on clinic duty?!" shouted House, not realising that he was yelling at the top of his voice. Cameron smiled and carfully removed his headphones and placed them round his neck.

"No, I'm not working down there today." Cameron was always so calm. That was what House notcied the most about her. Sometimes she would loose her rag but she did so rarely that he couldn't recall the last time she did. In the most tense situations, she could remain perfectly calm and rational. House took that moment to let his eyes travel down her front. She had a perfect figure, and the soft light complimented her in so many ways. Her hair was gathered in an untidy mess on the top of her head, but it still made her look attractive. There wasn't anything that did. She always looked good. Cameron realised that he was looking at her, but tried not to be rattled by his stares, and tried to make light conversation. She loved it when it was just the two of them. He acted completley different. Like what they were doing was special, and only she got to see this side of him.

"How's your leg?" she asked, gesturing towards his right leg resting on the foot stool.

"Fine. No worse than usual."

"No it's not. I know you House." Cameron smiled "You've been acting more relaxed these few days which tends to mean you're in more pain that usual."

_How did she know that?_ thought House. She never failed to suprise him, but that was what he liked about her. House just smiled. He couldn't hide it from her; she was Cameron. He couldn't hide anything from her.

"Well, yeah...I guess it has been hurting more."

House removed his headphones and placed them down, he picked up his right leg and carefully placed it back down on the floor, groaning in agony as he did so. He grabbed his cane that was hanging from the back of the chair and limped over to his desk.

He wanted to say something; start a conversation, but he had no idea of what to say.

"Thanks for the coffee." he said quietly. Why did she have this effect on him? He was a smart, witty doctor who always had the last word, yet when she was around him his brain would fuzz and tingle at the very sight of her.

"My pleasure." replied Cameron.

"So...did you do much at the weekend?" House sighed deeply and lowered his head, almost ashamed of his pathetic way to start a conversation. Cameron smiled, knowing that he wanted to talk, but couldn't. She played along with him, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"Not really. Just sat around in my pyjamas watching crap TV!" laughed Cameron. 

House smiled back. "What about you?"

"Same..." he said with a grin. Cameron laughed. House looked up at her. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile lit up her face. He loved it when she laughed. Cameron's eyes met his. She held her breath as his stone blue eyes washed over her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. _God, he's sexy _she thought as he broke the gaze, going back to the papers on his desk. She continued to eye him. He looked sexier than usual today. Maybe it was because his light blue shirt was open a little at the top, baring some ruffled brown hair. Or maybe it was the fact that the stubble on his stong, chissled jaw had grown a bit. Whatever it was, it was making her catch her breath with every look. House could feel her eyes on him, but he didn't want to look up at her, as he kind of liked it. _If I don't do this now, I'll never know_ thought Cameron. She slowly started to move closer to House. He watched her out the corner of his eye, but didn't say a word.

"House..." she whispered as she got closer. She stood next to him and began to play with the edges of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" said House, turing to face her. He raised his eyebrows as Cameron's hands moved up his chest. She rested them gently on his neck, not thinking twice about what she was doing. She put a hand to his cheek and stroked his rough stubble, feeling it underneath her skin. House didn't move. He didn't pull away and didn't say a thing.

"Cameron..." started House, but he was silenced by Cameron's actions. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, pulling him towards her. She met his lips and just pecked at his lower lip. She moved to his cheek, letting her mouth linger close to him. House could feel her warm breath on his skin and he didn't want her to move away, but she did. She found his lips again, this time he started to kiss back. He started to help. Cameron could taste him, feel him like she had always wanted too. A tingling sensation started at her lips and moved all around her body, but she didn't pull back. House held her face with his hands as he let his lips do the work. It was over sooner than he wanted it to be. Cameron pulled away first. As she opened her eyes, House still had his firmly shut, not wanting the moment to be lost. She felt on fire. He was burning through her and the kiss had confimed all her feelings. House didn't know what to say.

"Cameron..." he said, still refusing to open his eyes. He felt that if he did, the kiss would be gone. Cameron's emotions were playing havack with her. She didn't know what to feel. She loved this man with all her heart, yet didn't know if he felt the same.

"Tell me you didn't feel that tingle?" she whispered. He did feel it. He felt it from the moment her lips touched his.

"I'm sorry Cameron." said House. He opened his eyes. He wanted her so badly, but she worked for him. Things would be too hard and he was so afriad of hurting her. If he did and she quit the job he would never forgive himself. "I can't."

Cameron felt his words pierce through her. Eyes pricked with tears she stepped away from House. House looked up at her face, filled with sadness and cursed himself for hurting her.

"Please don't cry." he said softly.

"I'm not...I'm not." said Cameron quickly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Erm, I think I'm going to go and see if Foreman and Chase need any help in the clinic." With 

that, she walked backwards towards the door, not taking her eyes away from his. She turned and walked out, anger, sadness, dissapointment and confusion rampaging through her body


	2. Chapter 2 Victory For The Heart

Sorry that I missed this chapter out at first! Really sorry! I'm a bit new to this, but thanks to everyone for being patient. Now you can read! 

Chapter Two **- ****Victory for the Heart**

_How could I have been so stupid? _Thought Cameron as she went straight past the elevators and headed for the ladies. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't care at that moment. She was angry with herself for thinking that he might have loved her back and she was confused because she thought he felt something. She burst into the toilets and locked herself in a stall. She sat down on the toilet seat and threw her head back, sighing deeply. She couldn't understand why she was getting so upset. How could she have thought that he loved her back. He was House, for crying out loud. Cameron covered her face with her hands and gathered her thoughts. _Ok, _she thought_ I'm not going to let this affect me. I'm going to go down the clinic, busy myself and go home without seeing House again. By tomorrow, he will have forgotten and so will I. _ Cameron took a deep breath and opened the stall. She groaned at the sight of herself in the mirror but fixed herself up in no time. She hurried out, and went down to the clinic to find Foreman and Chase.

House sat in his desk chair. He was facing the wall and throwing his ball up against it, letting it bounce back to him. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was so angry with himself for letting her walk away. He should have stopped her; kissed her again, anything. But he didn't. He just backed out and let the woman her loved so dearly walk away. She was gorgeous, clever, understanding and knew him way better than he knew himself. So what did he do? Turn her away. _God, this is stupid_ he thought, burying his head in his hands. He ran his fingers over his lips, wishing for Cameron's to still be there. They had burned into his, and the feeling wasn't going to go away. Not for a long time. Maybe what he did was wrong. Maybe he should have gone with his heart instead of his head. For the rest of the afternoon, House's head and heart were at war with each other, trying to let him know what was best.

"Right, that's it." he said out loud. "I can't take this any longer. I need her for Christ's sake." House got up from his desk, and reached inside his jacket pocket. He fished around for his phone and punched in Cameron's number. She answered way more quickly than she thought she would.

"Dr Cameron?"

"Er, it's me. I need you in my office. It's important."

"Erm, ok." said Cameron, sounding a little confused.

House hung up the phone and started pacing his office floor, bouncing his ball, fiddling with his yo-yo, searching his brain. He had no clue how he was supposed to declare his undying love for a woman. He'd never done it before. Just as he began to form some kind of Romeo and Juliet speech in his head, Cameron knocked at his door.

'What's up?"

"Come on a sec. Shut the door." Cameron did so, all the while avoiding eye contact with House.

"Cameron...you were right." he blurted out.

"What?"

"You were right. I felt it. I felt the tingle. I've felt it ever since I've known you. Every time you walk in a room, and every time you speak. I feel it when you're near, or just looking at me. God, it's there all the time."

Cameron's eyes were filling with tears. He eyes were locked firmly on his, taking in every word.

"When you bring me coffee in the mornings, when you argue with me and when your hair falls across your face! It's there when you say good morning, and it's there when you say goodnight." House was slowly walking towards Cameron, his eyes fixed into hers, the words he spoke coming straight from his heart. His heart has won. As he stood face to face with her, he brought up his thumb and wiped away the tears that were tumbling from her eyes. House kept on going, but spoke softly.

"I get it when you laugh and smile." He paused to wipe away the tears. "And I get it when you cry." He rested his forehead on hers, gently stroking her cheek, her soft skin running underneath his fingers. Cameron didn't want to say a word. She was too lost in him. Too lost in his words. The tall, thick ice barriers that stood around his heart were gradually melting away, allowing her to step in, and capture it.

"I love you Cameron. I always have done." His words were soft and he heard Cameron inhale sharply. He had gotten to her.

"House..." she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. Now it was his turn to silence her with his lips. He lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers. Cameron reached up and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. House's arms were running around her back, sliding through her hair and caressing her neck. House pulled away.

"What if...I don't want to hurt you Cameron. It tore me in half seeing you cry today." Cameron stopped him from going on by cupping her hands around his face.

"For once in your life, will you just shut up?" She used her hands to pull his face to hers again, allowing their lips to meet again. Each mouth opened the other, and their tongues danced in an explosion of passion and lust. Cameron's hand moved away from his face and started to explore his chest, moving up his shirt and making small circles with her fingers. House ripped off his jacket and threw it on the floor, all the while keeping his lips locked on hers. Cameron's lips let go of House's, and found his neck, nipping at a sensitive spot at the base of his throat. He threw his head back in pleasure and helped Cameron out of her lab coat. Parting for a few seconds, House pulled all the blinds that surrounded his office, locking his door to keep them in. He stripped himself of his t-shirt, dropping it on the floor next to his jacket. Cameron's hands went crazy over his biceps, and teased him with her hands on his chest. Just as House was unbuttoning Cameron's shirt, her phone rang.

"Leave it." he whispered, kissing her neck. It rang again, and didn't sound like it was going to stop. Cameron pulled away, leaving House wanting more. She rummaged round in her lab coat pocket and found her mobile.

"Dr Cameron?" she answered looking back at House. He looked even better without his shirt. God, how she wanted him at that moment. His stomach was rippled and his biceps were waiting to be wrapped around her.

"It's me. I was just wondering when you're coming home. I was going to start dinner?"

Shit. She had forgotten. Chase was cooking tonight.


	3. Chapter 3 From Sex God To Wombat

**Chapter Three** - **From Sex God to Wombat.**

"Oh, well I'm just with a patient. Can I call you back later?" said Cameron quickly.

House was moving closer to her, not wanting to lose a minute. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her neck gently as she spoke.

"Er, yeah Ok." replied Chase, sounding a bit confused.

Cameron didn't say another word. She wanted House so badly. He had told her that he loved her. She couldn't leave now. She hung up the phone and tossed it aside with her things.

"Who was that?" said House in between kisses.

"No-one." To stop him asking anymore questions she kissed him softly on the lips. House opened his eyes, sensing something was wrong.

"Do you need to go?"

"Later. I want you now." She grabbed his face and pulled him towards her again. She tried to shake thoughts of Chase from her head. Ever since they drunkenly slept together, Chase wouldn't leave her alone. She was basically living with him as he was at her place every other day. She thought she loved him, and did love him for about the first few weeks, but now, he had become a pain in backside. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she was in love with House. Chase would never know about them. Everything would turn out alright.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" asked House, pulling away again and looking at her intently.

"Nothing, I'm fine." she said quickly.

"Something's wrong I can tell. Don't you want this?" he asked, his insecurity starting to take over.

"Of course I want this. But I don't want our first time to be in your office. I want it to mean something."

House sighed. He understood.

"Ok. But, I want you Alison Cameron." He pecked her on the lips again, letting his mouth linger at hers.

Cameron opened her eyes and looked into his. The cold, icy blue eyes had somehow softened. He seemed content.

"You're going to make me happy. I can tell." she said, stroking his cheek.

"I hope so. I don't want to hurt you. If you left, I'd never forgive myself."

"I'm not going anywhere." she whispered into his ear.

"So, are we gonna have to go out on dates and stuff?" asked House with a teasing glint in his eyes. Cameron smirked.

"Not if you don't want to. I just want to be with you. Alone. Nothing else."

"I think I can do that." He kissed her again, finally feeling a bit happier. It seemed as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"So, you feel the tingle when I say goodnight?" she asked with a smile.

"Everyday."

"Well, you're going to feel it again soon as I better get going. It's getting late and my boss doesn't like it when I'm late in the morning." House smiled. He picked up his t-shirt and put it on.

"I'm sure he won't mind. I think he's a pretty cool guy. Very good taste in clothes. 

Quite handsome as well!"

"You bet he is. Nice ass too." She said as he bent over to pick up his jacket. Cameron carefully slipped on her top and put her lab coat over her arm. As he stood up again, their eyes met. They didn't say anything, just looked deep into each other. Cameron stepped towards him and put her arms around his middle. She rested her cheek on his chest and smiled as he stroked her hair. For a moment they were lost in their own thought, just taking pleasure in the freedom to just touch each other. Hold each other. Cameron could feel the beat of his heart, the sound of his breathing and the warmth of his body. She let him surround her and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. House sighed contentedly as he felt the cloud of gloom that hung over him slowly drift away. Cameron pulled away first. She glanced up to see House gazing down at her with those brilliant blue eyes.

"Goodnight House." she said softly. He closed his eyes as she said it, letting that tingle run through him like it always did. Cameron smiled.

"Goodnight Cameron and thank you."

"For what?" she asked as she gathered her things.

"For making me happy."

Cameron's eyes filled with tears as he said those words. She had made him happy. The one thing she had always wanted to do. She moved closer to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, leaving it to burn into his skin. She walked out of his office, leaving House just a bit closer to happiness.

Cameron got into her car and sighed heavily. She couldn't believe she had left the half-naked sex God, who she loved, to be with a man that she didn't love and wasn't half as handsome as House. She closed her eyes and tried to picture House again when he said that he loved her. His warm breath on her face, his rough hands softening as the wiped away her tears and the low, gentle sound of his voice. When is was the two of them everything was different. She felt special. Like he was showing a side of himself that only she got to see. She opened her eyes again and started the engine. She couldn't get House out of her head and she didn't think she ever would be able to.

Cameron opened the door to her apartment and was greeted by the smell of food. Chase popped his head around her door.

"Oh, hey. I thought you'd be back soon. Sorry I called you with a patient. Hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"Oh, no. It's fine." lied Cameron. She hung her coat and bag on the hooks and flopped onto the sofa.

'Hope you're hungry!" called Chase from the kitchen. She wasn't. She wasn't hungry for food. Just House.

"Sort of." she called back. She flicked on the TV, trying to get House out of her head for the moment. She found herself flicking, but not taking in anything. Her eyes had glazed over and was still replaying House saying he loved her and felt the tingling all the time. She didn't know he could be so romantic. He probably didn't even know it.

"Are you alright Alison?" asked Chase from the kitchen "You haven't said much since you came in. Was everything alright at work?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine. Just tired that's all. I think I'm going to have an early 

night tonight."

Chase came in and placed two hot steaming plates of food on the table. Cameron had lost complete interest in food now, and pushed it round her plate.

"Don't you like it?" asked Chase looking disappointed.

"No, I do. I'm just not hungry."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so on the phone. It would have saved me doing it all."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't know an hour ago that I wasn't going to be hungry." snapped Cameron. She looked down at her food and avoided eye contact with Chase.

"Leave it if you don't want it." said Chase coldly. Cameron looked up at him. She couldn't believe him sometimes. She got up and scraped her food into the bin. She slammed the plate down in the sink.

"Why didn't you just say you didn't like it?" asked Chase, still eating.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I'm just not hungry." said Cameron, raising her voice slightly, but trying to stay calm. "I don't see why you're making such a fuss over it Chase. It's just a dinner. You've been making me dinner every week. This is probably the first time I've turned it away."

"Don't you want me to make you dinner then?"

"Chase, will you just shut up! Leave it!" Cameron found herself getting angrier. She wasn't usually an angry person, but after being with House, all she wanted to do was go back to him. But she didn't have the heart to tell Chase. It would break him in half. They sat in silence for a while. Chase finished clearing up in the kitchen and Cameron watched TV. Her arms folded, still annoyed at Chase.

"Are you sure you're ok Alison?" said Chase after a while. "You seem very distant tonight. You've hardly said two words."

"I told you, I'm just tired."

"Come on Alison. I know you. I know there's something going on."

"Chase, you obviously don't know me, because there is nothing going on. I'm just tired for God's sake."

"You're being quite snappy too. It's not like you, something must be wrong..." Cameron didn't let him finish.

"Chase! There is nothing wrong. I'm snapping because I'm tired and being distant because I'm tired." She sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Fine. I'll come with you."

"No Chase, I'm tired. Just leave it tonight."

Cameron tidied up a bit in the living room and turned out the lights. She changed and got into bed. Chase followed and climbed in next to her. He put one arm around her and tried to cuddle up to her.

"Chase...leave it." said Cameron coldly. Chase looked at her, quite surprised. They normally cuddled up at night. What had changed? He rolled over and turned out the light. He lied on his back, thinking about what was going through her mind.

Cameron lied awake for some time. She couldn't get House out of her head. She knew she had been a bit cold towards Chase, and felt quite bad, but she didn't love him anymore. She loved House more than ever and wanted to be with him. Cameron sat up in bed and swung her legs round to sit on the edge.

"What's wrong?" mumbled Chase as he stirred.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep. I'm going to get some water." Cameron stood up and 

slipped out the room. She poured herself a glass of water and sat down in the kitchen. She rubbed her face with her hands and took out her phone to check the time. As she opened it, she saw that she had a message from House. She smiled at the thought of him and opened it. It read:

_Can't get you out of my mind. I miss you. X_

Cameron sighed. It was sent about half an hour ago, so she thought she could send a reply. She wrote back:

_Haven't stopped thinking of you. What is this power you hold over me? X _

She pressed send and wandered back to the bedroom. Before she got there, another message came up from House. She opened it and it said:

_I think it was the sight of my naked torso. It leaves many women wanting more. X. _

She quickly typed back a reply.

_Oh, that's what is was! Of course! Going to bed now. Hopefully will dream of you. Night. X _

She closed her phone, not expecting a reply, but she did get a simple:

_You better. Goodnight. Xx_ from him.

As she climbed back into bed, she re-read the messages. Then she glanced over at Chase. He looked content as he slept. Why was she with him? She loved House, but couldn't break Chase's heart. Maybe he might get the message soon. If things started to look like her and House were going to work, she would end it. Poor Chase. If only he knew.


	4. Chapter 4 Wait For Tonight

**Chapter Four - ****Wait For Tonight.**

The next morning, Cameron headed out earlier than usual. Chase wasn't even awake when she left. She didn't want his confrontation this morning, and just wanted to see House. He probably wouldn't be in, but it was worth a try. She left a note for Chase. It just said:

_Gone to work. See you later. x_

She drove along, thinking of the night before. If only she had stayed with House for longer. She still couldn't believe what he had said. It was so romantic, and he was the probably the most un-likely person to expect romance from. But she loved him. She had always loved him. The way his hair stood up a bit at the back, his taste in t-shirts, his damn cane, and the stubble on his chin. She thought back to when he kissed her. She was surprised about how little his stubble hurt as it brushed against her soft skin. How she longed to kiss him again. His lips were like drugs. Once you've had them, you just want more and more.

Cameron arrived at the hospital just after 8am. It was a fresh morning, and dew hung from the leaves and grass. A few people were bustling about in the lobby, but not as many as usual. She made her over to the elevators and pushed the button. She hoped that House would be in but after looking at her watch, very much doubted it. The elevator pinged and she stepped in. Just as the doors were about to close, Cameron jumped as House's cane wedged in between them. The doors opened again and House was standing there. For a moment he just looked at Cameron with a smile on his face. Her brown curls were falling delicately over her shoulders - just the way he liked them. Her face was calm and her figure was just perfect.

"Hey." he said as he stepped in followed by another doctor who smiled at Cameron and House as he got in.

"Hey." replied Cameron, looking intently at House. She pushed the button for the fourth floor and the other doctor pressed the third.

"How have you been?" asked House, trying to make light conversation in front of another doctor. Cameron smiled.

"Not too bad. You?"

"I'm good. Didn't get much sleep last night though. I had a lot on my mind." He looked down at Cameron who was smiling broadly. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he had to give in. The doors pinged at the 2nd floor and more people got in. House and Cameron moved to the back to allow others to get in. House slipped his hand round the back of Cameron and just rested his hand on her backside. Cameron raised her eyebrows and smiled, but didn't look at House. House smiled to himself as all the other doctors got out on the third floor. The doors shut again and House and Cameron were alone.

"So, what did you have on your mind?" asked Cameron smirking.

"Oh, just this and that. I had this very vivid dream of a woman. A _gorgeous_ woman kissing me in my office. I don't know where that came from." smiled House.

"Really? I had quite a dream about a very sexy doctor kissing me! Strange isn't it?"

"I was hoping I might be able to have a gorgeous doctor kissing me tonight?" said House, not looking at Cameron. The doors pinged again.

"Well, everyone's dreams come true."

They both stepped out the elevator with large smiles on their faces. House followed Cameron into the differential room and put her things on the table.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Yes please."

House didn't go to his office like usual. He sat down at the table and watched Cameron making his coffee.

"So why are you in so early?" asked House curiously.

'Well, my reason is sitting just behind me." said Cameron, not looking up. House smiled. "What about you?"

"You, of course. Couldn't bear another second away from you. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. You seem to be permanently etched in my brain."

House got up and limped over to where Cameron was. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her waist. He lowered his head and nuzzled into her neck, kissing her cheek from the side. This wasn't the House that everyone knew. Where had miserable, cranky and sarcastic Doctor House gone? His stubble was shorter than yesterday, but still felt rough against her neck. Cameron spun round and placed her arms around his neck, placing her lips onto his.

"Good morning." she said with a smile. "I missed you."

"So are you planning on sticking around tonight?" asked House holding her hips with his large hands.

"I thought you were expecting a very gorgeous doctor this evening?"

"Oh! I don't think she'll mind. You're way sexier. Maybe you could both come along?" said House suggestively. Cameron giggled and looked into his eyes. They were filled with warmth and passion. She kissed him again.

"The others will be in soon." said Cameron softly. "Wait until tonight."

"Ohh...that's not fair!" whined House mockingly.

"Well, I don't want to spoil you're surprise do I?"

"Surprise?" asked House, raising one eyebrow.

"Yep. But if you find out now, it won't be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises" whispered House into her ear. He nibbled at it, and kissed her neck.

"Too bad. You'll have to wait." said Cameron grinning from ear to ear. "Now drink your coffee." Cameron placed his red mug in his hand and moved away from him.

"Alison Cameron, why do you want to torture me!?" said House dramatically.

"Fun." replied Cameron with a devilish grin.

Chase and Foreman came in about half an hour later. House and Cameron had enjoyed their few moments together before they went back to just being work colleagues. As Chase entered the room, Cameron felt herself tense up. She had forgotten about the argument they'd had last night. Foreman went into House's office to talk to him and Chase and Cameron were left alone.

"Why did you leave so early?" asked Chase without looking up.

"Erm, well...I hadn't been able to sleep much, and I woke up early so I thought I may as well." Cameron had realised that she was becoming quite good at thinking on the spot.

"So, are you gonna tell me what was up with you?"

"Chase...please don't start this again. I told you, I was just tired. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm getting PMS already. Just leave it now."

Chase didn't respond. He could sense that something wasn't up, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"So, will you be home this evening? I missed you yesterday." Chase walked over to Cameron and tried to kiss her.

"Chase! Not at work!"

"I was just giving my girlfriend a kiss. Surely that's not illegal?" Cameron shuddered at the word 'girlfriend' but didn't draw attention to it.

"Just not here Chase." She moved away from him and sat down at the table with her coffee. She delved into the brown paper bag filled with bagels that Foreman had brought in and took out a small one. "I think I'm going to work some of my clinic hours tonight anyway. I've got a few extra ones and I'd rather work them now that at the weekend."

Chase didn't say a thing. He didn't even look up at her. He just sat himself down at the other end of the room.

Foreman walked in, followed by House who could feel the tension in the air. He felt like getting a knife out.

"Woah!" Who died?" joked House as he looked at the expression of Chase's and Cameron's face.

Chase glared at him, but didn't speak. He couldn't be bothered to argue today.

"So, what's happening today?" asked Cameron.

"Well, we haven't got any new cases. Either that, or Cuddy's hiding them from us. So, in the meantime, Chase...you've got some clinic hours to work off haven't you?" Chase nodded. "Right, so you could maybe do them. Cameron...have you got any extra hours?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to work them off tonight." She gave House a look and he understood.

"Why don't you just do them now?" asked Chase looking at her closely.

"Because...I thought that the clinic might be less busy at 6pm rather than now."

"Ahh, very good. I'm proud of you young one. You have learnt well." said House teasingly. Cameron smiled.

"Whatever." replied Chase.

"Chase? What are you doing? It's Foreman who gives us all the street slang, not you!" said House. Chase just shook his head.

"I'm going to the clinic."

"Whatever!" mocked House, putting his fingers into the shape of a 'W' as he said it. Forman and Cameron smirked as he left. "God, what's bitten his a this morning?"

Cameron looked down at the floor, not wanting to comment.

House sat in his office for most of the day when he wasn't eating, peeing or pestering Wilson. He just enjoyed his own company. Listening to his records, playing with his yo-yo, watching TV, and occasionally flicking through some of his files. He did have to spend some of his day in the clinic, but tried to get out of it as best he could. All day, Cameron had been niggling at the back of his mind. What could be her surprise? 

He couldn't wait for that evening, and was pleased to be having her all to himself. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Every time he saw a pretty woman in the lobby, or in the waiting room, thoughts of Cameron would fill his mind. He thought about how great she looked last night, with her hair tousled, her pink lacey bra leaving little to the imagination and her stunning figure move about his room. He just wanted her again.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth or Dare?

**Chapter Five - ****Truth or Dare?**

As the day drew to a close, House became more and more excited. He wanted Cameron and desperately needed to know what the surprise was, it had been bugging him all day.

_What the hell could it be?_ he thought.

He racked his brains. Maybe something cheesy like flowers or chocolates or something. Knowing Cameron it probably would be. He tried not to think about it, as whatever he had told Cameron, he did like surprises.

Cameron busied herself that day, wishing for it to end soon. She didn't talk to Chase all that afternoon, and was quite glad to not have to talk to him. Cameron had been in the ER for some of the day, just for something to do. Unlike House, she couldn't just sit and twiddle her thumbs all day. Just as the busiest part of the day was fizzing out, Cameron sighed and made her way over to the nurse's station to sign out. Just then, he phone bleeped in her pocket. She had a message from Chase. She opened it curiously and read it slowly. It said:

_Alison, I'm tired of us fighting all the time. I'm going to stay with Carl for a bit. We both need some breathing space. See you at work. Chase._

Cameron took a deep sigh and sat down on a bench seat near by. She read the words over and over again, and didn't know whether to be relieved that he was starting to get the message, or upset that she had really just broken up with her boyfriend. She shook that thought from her head immediately. He wasn't her boyfriend. House was. Thinking of House, she glanced at her watch. It had just gone 6, and she had seen Foreman leave about an hour ago. She assumed Chase had left too. She glanced back down at the message again and then slammed her phone shut. Now, she could maybe enjoy her time with House, without getting hassle from Chase. She started to make her way up to House's office, the excitement growing inside her.

House was on his balcony when he heard a knock. He hoped to God it was Cameron. It was. She peered round the door and saw him outside.

Cameron shut the blinds and took his keys from his desk to lock the door. She walked out to the balcony.

"Hey." she said when she saw him. He turned around to see her.

"Hey. I've been waiting for you."

Cameron walked up next to him and leant over the balcony, resting her elbows on the edge to copy House. He stretched out his hand and she took it, wrapping her fingers around his. She looked up at him and smiled. They stood in silence for a moment, just looking out at the city whirring beneath them. Cameron was so happy to just be with him; their fingers entwined just like their hearts.

"Truth or dare?" asked House, breaking the silence.

"What?" smiled Cameron, raising her eyebrows.

"Truth or dare? It's a game!"

"I know what it is! I was just a bit surprised!"

'So, come on then...truth or dare!?"

"Truth." replied Cameron, turning to face House. He turned too and leant sideways 

against the ledge, grabbing for Cameron's other hand and holding it in his.

"Ok...would you kiss a hobo for 100?" House smiled at Cameron's laugh. He loved it with all his heart.

"That's a rubbish question, but no. Never. Maybe for 1000." joked Cameron, still smiling. 'Ok, your turn...truth or dare."

"Dare." House closed his eyes and waited. Cameron thought hard and then peered over the edge of the balcony.

"Ok, tough guy...I dare you, to...you see that guy selling doughnuts...shout down and ask him for 300 doughnuts for a Dr Lisa Cuddy."

House smiled, thinking about the look on Cuddy's face when 300 doughnuts turned up. House did so, but the man just told him to pi off. Too bad. He would have liked to see Cuddy's reaction.

"Right, you're turn..."

"Truth."

"God, you're boring." joked House. Cameron smacked him on the arm and laughed.

"Come on!"

"Ok, ok. Who would you rather make out with...Wilson or...?"

_Please don't say Chase, please don't say Chase, please don't say Chase..._thought Cameron, trying not to show her anxiety.

"...Foreman."

Cameron breathed a sigh of relief, and thought hard.

"Well, I'd much rather have you." she said seductively.

"I'm out of the picture in this one." He said smiling.

"Foreman I think because I'm too close with Wilson. He's my friend, and it would be weird. I'm shuddering just thinking about it!"

House laughed and looked out across the balcony.

"My turn then. I pick truth this time...you're dares will get me into trouble!"

Cameron thought again, not wanting to waste a question. House closed his eyes again and wrinkled up his face impatiently. Cameron finally spoke.

"Have you ever kissed someone you didn't love?" House opened his eyes and look seriously at Cameron.

"Yes - but now I've got you, so it's never going to happen again." said House softly, giving Cameron a wink. Cameron smiled He had been joking around a few minutes ago, and now he was serious again. She inhaled sharply and looked right into him.

"Do you know that you're becoming a romantic?" smirked Cameron.

"Me? No, no, no. Not me!" House shook his head.

"Yes you are..." teased Cameron, poking House in his ribs, making him crease up. "you're showing your romantic side Gregory House. You gave me a big romantic speech last night which made me cry! You've been sending me cute text messages, kissing me and now you're being serious and telling me you love me."

House looked away, embarrassed at his actions. But it was how he felt. He wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to kiss her and make her feel special.

"Don't be embarrassed." She lifted up his chin and whispered sexily to him. "I like it."

House smiled weakly. Cameron looked seriously at House, trying to portray her sincerity.

"God, I love you." said House, taking her hands in his again and tugging her closer to 

him. He spoke again when she was only a breath away from his face. "Why did I push you away for so long?" Cameron smiled and kissed him gently, and moved her hands down his face, stroking it softly, causing goose bumps to ripple across his skin. House pulled away and narrowed his eyes. "You said you had a surprise for me? It's been driving me mental all day! Are you gonna tell me what it is?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to reply.

"Well, I guess it's only fair..." Cameron took his hand and led him into his office.


	6. Chapter 6 Mr Romance

**Chapter Six - ****Mr Romance**

House followed eagerly, sweat gathering at his palms, and his heart racing. Cameron led him in and stopped at his chair. She turned and pushed him into it. House fell into the chair and stared up at Cameron - loving this side of her that he hadn't seen before. She leaned over House and got right close to his face, biting her lip sexily.

"Hmm...what if you don't like my surprise?" she whispered.

"Oh, I will."

Cameron un-buttoned her shirt and let House slip it off her. He wanted her so badly, but she was teasing him, and wouldn't let him touch her. She slowly un-did the button on her trousers and carefully slipped them down her slender thighs, letting House get a full view. She revealed blue, lacy underwear and sexy suspenders, which took House by surprise. She never came across as that kind of girl. But like he always said, she was full of surprises. She sat down on House's lap, loving the reaction she was getting from her teasing. She ran a finger up his leg and up to his chest, feeling him flinch underneath her. She carefully shifted her weight on to his left leg, and kissed his neck.

"So...what do you think?"

"God, you look amazing." said House, lapping up her beauty. Cameron stroked his thigh, feeling the scars beneath, but not caring. She trailed her finger up to his groin and rubbed him through his trousers. House threw back his head and groaned. She turned and straddled him, putting both hands on his chest. House gazed down at her in awe.

_What have I done to deserve this woman? _Thought House, as Cameron caressed him gently.

"I've got to touch you." pleaded House.

"Uh uh. Not yet." teased Cameron, and she started to take off his shirt. She pinned his arms against the back of the chair and kissed his chest, letting her tongue explore him, flicking each nipple in turn. House groaned, but this time in pain. Cameron noticed and stopped.

"Am I hurting your leg?" she asked.

"No, it's fine. Keep going." Cameron did as asked and kissed his lips, still not giving his hands access to her.

"Now, I'm going to let go, but you've got to be a good boy." House stared into her eyes, sparkling and gleaming with pleasure. House nodded with wide eyes. When Cameron let go of his hands, they stroked her body and rubbed her face as he kissed her. Cameron thrusted her hips into him, feeling the hardness through his jeans. His hands moved to her breasts, caressing them tenderly. He moved his lips down her throat and to her chest, carefully slid her out of her bra. House smiled and watched her face intently as his hands moved across them. Cameron gasped and stroked House's groin, letting her hands wander around the inside of his thighs.

"I thought you didn't want our first time to be in my office." whispered House.

"It's not going to be. I want it to be special. I want us to have all night. Now, I'm just playing..." murmured Cameron in between kisses. House sighed deeply, thursting his hips into hers, stroking her legs and kissing her chest. Cameron held the back of the chair for support and drived her hips into his groin. Their clothes the only things in the 

way. House moaned her name, and closed his eyes in satisfaction. They were both sweating, rummaging around each others bodies, finally touching skin.

"Oh my God." breathed House as Cameron squeezed her breasts and biting her lip tauntingly. "Who are you and what have you done with Cameron?" House's eyes widened as her hands groped his semi-hard ck, feeling it harden in her hands. Cameron pulled her hands away teasingly and House threw his head back, wanting more.

"So, was it a good surprise?" said Cameron finally, as she rested on his chest. House put his arm around her and stroked her leg.

"Oh, just a bit." said House sarcastically. "Am I going to get any more surprises?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to think about it."

"Are you ready to go home?" asked House kissing her through her hair.

"Yeah. We're not going home like this are we?" joked Cameron as she stood up.

"I dunno...maybe you should come to work like that tomorrow. It would sure make my job a lot more fun." Cameron laughed and slipped her clothes on again. House looked at her as she did so. _I am so lucky_ he thought as a beautiful Cameron dressed herself again.

"What's wrong?" asked Cameron as she spotted House looking at her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how gorgeous you are, and how lucky I am to have you."

"There you go again, Mr Romance." joked Cameron

"Ah, well I guess I'm a natural. Can't blame me for complimenting my girl."

"Oh, so I'm your girl now?" said Cameron, wandering over to House. She felt a shiver run through her as she said it.

"I guess so. Do you want me to be your guy?"

A smile tugged at Cameron's mouth.

"Of course. I'd like nothing better." She kissed House softly and looked him in the eyes. Those hopeful eyes filled with love were now hers. She could now call them her own, and no-one could take them away. House was hers and he was his.

They walked out the office together. House took hold of Cameron's hand and held it in his. Cameron looked up at House, smiling. They thought that no-one was around, apart from a few nurses and some cleaners. But they were wrong. From the window of his office, Wilson watched as his two friends walked along hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7 Lunch With Wilson

**Chapter Seven - ****Lunch With Wilson**

Wilson was surprised to see them. After walking past House's office earlier, he assumed that he's gone home. He couldn't help but smile as he guessed why both his door was locked and the blinds were closed. His best friend House was never one for relationships, but he knew that he'd always had a thing for Cameron. He knew they would be together sooner or later, and was pleased to see House looking happy for once. But then he remembered a conversation he's had with Chase a few weeks ago.

_"Well, I guess I'm gonna go home now. I'm cooking for Cameron and me tonight. She's coming home early."_

Wilson hadn't really been listening as he had a lot on his plate with work and all, and didn't really care about Chase's dinner plans. No. They couldn't be still dating. Maybe they'd broken up. But maybe they haven't.

The next day, Wilson popped into House's office.

"Hey. Do you wanna go and get some lunch?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask. I thought you'd forgotten about me. I haven't seen you in a few days." said House, grabbing his cane and walking towards Wilson.

"Well, I guess I've had a lot of stuff to do. You're not exactly the top of my priority list."

"What?!" said House, trying to act shocked. "Well, now I know where I stand." House locked his door and walked along with Wilson.

They grabbed some lunch from the cafeteria, and House managed to escape without paying...again. He found a table and Wilson soon joined him.

"When are you ever going to pay for my lunch?"

"When hell freezes over my friend." joked House, taking a bite out of his apple. Wilson watched House for a moment and then decided to bring up Cameron.

"I saw you with Cameron last night." said Wilson seriously. House stopped eating and eyed him.

"Where?"

"Leaving your office at about 9. I wondered why the blinds were shut. So how long has it been going on?"

House didn't want to reply, and was still shocked that he's found out.

"Come on House! I know you're seeing each other. You were holding hands!"

"Ok, ok! It hasn't been going on long." He lowered his voice and leaned in towards Wilson. "She kissed me the other day and said she wanted to be with me. I pushed her away at first, but..."

"You _finally_ realised that you've been in love with her all these years, you decided she was worth the risk of your fragile heart and declared you undying love for her?"

"Something like that." said House looking down at his food, a little embarrassed.

"So you had it off in your office?"

"No! We didn't have sex. We were just..."

"Making out? Don't try and say you were just talking..."

"Well, yeah, but we did talk for ages. Just together on the balcony. We talked about random stuff and played truth or dare. I really do love her Wilson. I always have 

done."

"Ok, well I'm happy for you both. But don't mess this up House. Cameron loves you and you can't let her go."

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on doing that anytime soon. I'm serious about this."

"Have you told the others?"

"No. Mine _or _Cameron's personal life is nothing to do with them."

"I guess not, but..."

"But what?" asked House, sensing that Wilson was hiding something.

"Come on, spit it out!"

"I just wondered if you knew that Cameron and Chase were dating a few weeks ago. I don't know whether they are now but I just thought you should know. She might be..."

House held up a hand and stopped him.

"Don't say cheating. Cameron wouldn't do that. She said she loves me. I don't care that they used to date, but they're not anymore."

House didn't say another word for the rest of lunch. He didn't know that they used to date, and was quite surprised that they did. He didn't want to believe that Cameron was cheating on him. Or cheating on Chase with him. No, his Cameron wouldn't do that. He denied it all day, but his mind was playing tricks on him. He was forming images of Chase and Cameron together. He wondered if she had ever said that she loved him, or shown him her sexy suspenders. He almost felt sick at the thought of them having sex. He didn't know what to believe.


	8. Chapter 8 Total Bliss

**Chapter Eight - ****Total Bliss**

That afternoon, House hadn't seen Cameron as she'd been busy working in the clinic. He was quite glad in a way, because he needed to clear his head. He found in hard to believe that Chase and Cameron were seeing each other. They had kept it well hidden, but because they had kept it so quiet; he wondered whether they _still_ were keeping quiet. House sat alone in his apartment, wondering for most of the evening. He shook thoughts of them together from his head, and tried to keep himself busy with the TV or his book. But he couldn't take it much longer. He had to ask Cameron. He picked up his phone and dialled her number. She answered quickly.

"Alison Cameron..."

After hearing her voice, all the thoughts about her and Chase escaped his mind and she was his Cameron again.

"Hi. It's me. Where are you?"

"Oh hi! I'm just leaving...why? What's up? You sound odd."

"Everything's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to come round. Maybe you could bring some pizza or something?"

"Ok, sure. Are you sure you're alright House? You sound...upset."

He was still baffled by the way she could read him; even by the sound of his voice.

"I'm fine. Just missing you, that's all. I haven't seen you nearly all day."

"I miss you too. I'll be round soon ok?"

"Ok - Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Cameron inhaled deeply. Those words still had a large impact on her, and she let them surround her for a moment.

"I love you too." she said tearily. House hung up, and the thoughts that had been lifted from his mind, suddenly started to creep back.

When House opened the door to Cameron, it was as if she was a barrier, and the concept of her and Chase was somehow pushed out of his head. It wasn't real, but just a dream that he'd had. As soon as he saw her, he forgot all about her and Chase.

"Hey."

"Hey." he replied, moving out the way to let her pass. She didn't walk past him though. She stood in front of him, with steaming boxes in her hands. She balanced them on one hand and reached up to touch House's face. Her lips brushed against his. House closed his eyes, letting that tingle rush through his body. Cameron looked at him and smiled.

"I've really missed you." she said quietly.

"I missed you too, now go and put that pizza down before you burn your hands off!" said House, closing the door with his foot.. House followed her into his kitchen and got out some plates for the pizza.

"I got you pepperoni. Is that ok?"

"Oh, you angel! How did you know?!" cried House, throwing his hands in the air.

"Lucky guess!"

House grabbed some beers out of the fridge and they settled down on the sofa in front of a repeat General Hospital. House kicked his feet up on the coffee table and looked 

at Cameron sitting on the other side of the sofa nibbling her at pizza.

"Come here. I need a cuddle." said House, holding one arm above his head so Cameron could slip herself inside. She smiled and scooted up next to House. She snuggled into him, and put her feet underneath her. He smelt so good. The aftershave he wore was amazing. House rested his arm on her back and stroked her.

"That's better." he murmured, gently kissing her through her hair.

They sat in silence for a moment, both intrigued with the television. House took pleasure out of watching it with someone. Especially Cameron. He was usually by himself in the evenings, and it felt good having her around. Cameron was resting on his shoulder, one hand was behind him and the other was relaxing on his chest. Her soft curls glimmering in the light and she felt warm. House glanced down at her. She looked so peaceful and at ease. He didn't want to bring up Chase, but he kind of knew that he had to at some point.

"Do you want another drink?" he asked

"No, I'm cool. Do you want one?"

"Yeah. I'll just be a sec."

"I'll get it. Sit down." Cameron jumped up and got another beer for House out of the fridge.

"Thank you." said House as Cameron handed him the beer and snuggled back down with him. They sat for a while, lost in their own thought. Then Cameron spoke.

"Truth or dare?" she said, without looking up. "And you have to pick truth."

"Well, that kind of defeats the object of the game..."

"House! Pick truth!" whined Cameron.

"Ok, ok...truth."

She paused and looked back towards the TV.

"Right now, at this very moment...are you happy? Are you happy being here with me?"

House looked at her closely. He stroked her hair and answered.

"Of course I'm happy, of course. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Cameron glanced up at House and then averted her eyes to his shirt, not sure whether to believe him or not. She played with the edges of his dark band t-shirt, fiddling with it in her fingers.

"Do you not think I'm happy?" he asked

"No...I just...I don't want you to be unhappy. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me."

"Cameron, I'm sure if I was unhappy, you'd know about it by now." smiled House, lifting her chin to look at her. "I'm happy. Trust me. In fact, when I'm with you, I'm happier than I've ever been before. This is the only place I want to be. Here with you." He said it with sincerity, and Cameron knew he meant it. She loved him so much when he was like this. She loved him so much she thought her heart might explode. He kissed her and let her rest back on his chest. She snuggled in closer and felt the beat of his heart through his shirt - wondering whether it was going to explode too. Thoughts of Chase filled House's mind, and he knew he said to ask her at some point.

"OK, now you're turn...truth."

"Ok...go for it."

House paused and then let the words come out carefully.

"Are you still seeing Chase?" he said quietly.

Cameron breathed in, and sat up to look at House. His face was a picture of seriousness. He wasn't joking around anymore. How did he know? No-one knew. Maybe Chase had told him.

"What?"

"Are you still going out with Chase? I know you two were a couple, but I have to know Cameron. I don't want to be the other guy."

Cameron looked intently at House. Maybe she should tell him. Get it over with. He might hate her though. He could end it right here and then she'd be alone again. Could she trust him with her heart? She loved him, and decided that he was worth the risk. She took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"One night, a long time ago, Foreman, Chase and I went out and I got drunk. I came on to Chase as I knew he would sleep with me. I was drunk and I felt lonely. So I called Chase later that night and asked him to come round and I slept with him. I took advantage of him, and he took advantage of me because I wasn't thinking clearly."

House was looking at her closely, taking in everything she said. Cameron continued.

"After that, I guess I fell in love with him. We started seeing each other and before we knew it, we were basically living together. After about 5 days into it, I realised that I didn't love him and I never had loved him. After being with you all these years, I had come to love you. I adored you, House, I still do. The thoughts were there everyday, but I dismissed them and hoped they'd go away. But I couldn't help it. Chase wanted a relationship and I thought if I gave it to him, I'd stop thinking about you, because I thought you could never love me. So, I've been trying to break it off with Chase ever since, but he's never got the message..."

House stopped her.

"Cameron...are you still seeing him?"

"We're on a break."

House sighed deeply and stood up. He ran his fingers through his hair and paced up and down.

"House, I swear, I don't love him. I've never loved him. Not really. I was just using him I guess, to get you out of my head. I've always regretted the night I spent with him, and I wish I could turn the clock back. When I kissed you the other day, I had to confirm whether all those feelings that had been stirring inside me for nearly 3 years, were true and were right. And they are. When I'm with you I feel like I've never felt before with Chase. You make me feel special, and you're romantic and we have a laugh. Chase...didn't do that. We fight all the time, and the other day, he went to stay with his friend for a while."

House looked at Cameron and sat down next to her. He believed her. If he really loved her, then he would stay with her, and help her with Chase. He sat back down next to Cameron and took both her hands in his.

"Cameron...I believe you. I don't want to lose you because I love you so much. I always have done, and like you - I just dismissed it from my mind, and thought I could get over it. I never thought you would love me back, so I never made a move on you...and I was too scared that I would break your heart. I still am I guess."

"House, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I'm not sleeping with Chase anymore, but I still have to break it off with him properly. Do you understand?"

House nodded.

"And, you're not going to break my heart. I won't let you."

Cameron smiled, so pleased that she's told House. She knew deep down that if he loved her, he wouldn't judge her, and he didn't. He did love her. Cameron wrapped her arms around House and held him close. He buried his head into her shoulder and hugged her tight. He wasn't going to lose her. Cameron broke away and looked at him closely.

"Are we ok?" she asked, running a hand across his cheek,

"Of course. We were never not ok. But I want you to end it with Chase. Properly." said House.

"I will. I promise."

He lied back and pulled Cameron into him again. He put his feet back up on the coffee table and Cameron rested her legs on top of his, and rubbed hers against them. House trailed his fingers up and down Cameron's arm, feeling the goose bumps appear on her skin.

"One question though..." said House. He stopped stroking her and Cameron looked up. "Why didn't you call me?"

He seemed almost upset, but Cameron knew why she had never called him.

"Because I loved you." Cameron looked House straight in the eyes. "I didn't call Foreman because I knew he wouldn't go for it, and I didn't call you because I loved you too much to take advantage of you."

"Thank you." replied House softly and kissed her.

_How could I have doubted her?_ He thought as he lay there with Cameron in his arms.

"I can't believe Chase took advantage of you like that though. If I see him tomorrow, I may have to punch his lights out. Stupid wombat!"

"House! Don't do that! I don't want him to know that you know. Please House?" said Cameron sitting up and looking nervously at House.

"I won't do anything."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, lie down and hug me, woman." Cameron smiled and lied back down, caressing House's chest. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, and eventually they both fell asleep in each others arms. In the early hours of the morning, House woke. He looked down and saw Cameron fast asleep, tucked right into him. He could feel her warmth, and he didn't have the heart to move. He watched her for a while, and smiled to himself. _That's my girl_ he thought as she sighed happily in her sleep. He stroked her face softly and pushed the loose hair that had fallen in front of her face, behind her ears. Without moving he reached up behind him, and took a blanket from the back of the sofa. He threw it across her, being carful so not to wake her. He tucked it around her and smiled again. He put his arm around her and with his other hand, placed it on top of hers that was resting on his chest. Right then, he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. He felt something that he's never felt before in his life. Bliss.


	9. Chapter 9 Weekend Invitation

**Chapter Nine - ****Weekend Invitation**

The next morning House woke first, but he didn't move. He didn't want to move. He glanced over at the clock. It had just gone 6:30am. They had plenty of time to get into work. Suddenly he remembered that they had to get into work. How were they going to go to work without anyone seeing them together? House looked down at Cameron who was in the same position she was in when they both feel asleep. One hand was clinging on to House's back and the other, rested on his chest where she had been stroking it. House sat awake for a while, stroking Cameron's back and thinking. Maybe they could both go in together? If they went in early not many people would see them. Or they could just go separately, as she had her car and he had his motorbike. Just then, Cameron stirred and opened her eyes slowly. House smiled.

"Good morning." he said softly, kissing her head as she lifted it up off his chest.

"Morning." she said, smiling with half closed eyes. "We must have fallen asleep last night! That's how bored I was."

"Yeah right! You loved it!"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I like watching you sleep." House smiled and Cameron looked over at the clock. She groaned when she saw the time. She flopped her head back on to House's chest.

"I don't want to go to work! I wanna stay here all day..."

"Me too. But, unfortunately, people aren't going to cure themselves. We're needed to save the world."

"Save the world?" said Cameron laughing.

"Yep. If we don't cure people, the whole population dies out and we become the only ones living on the planet. Then we die too."

"Oh, thank you Mr Positive! The concept that we're all doomed is a great way to start the day!" said Cameron sarcastically.

"Mr Positive? I was Mr Romance the other night? What happened to that?"

"You've got to say or do something romantic to earn that title again!"

"Ok..." said House, lifting Cameron's head. He kissed her lightly and looked at her. "By tonight, I'm going to be Mr Romance again."

"Right...I'll hold that to you! Don't think I'm going to forget!"

"Oh, I know you won't." said House, as he got up and limped to the kitchen. He flicked on the coffee machine and a few minutes later, brought out 2 steaming mugs.

"So, what are we going to do about getting to work?"

"Well, I guess I'll go back home in a bit and change, and then I'll just see you there." She took a big sip of her coffee and then rested it down on the table.

"Did you enjoy our sleepover?" smirked House.

"Yup. What more could I ask for? Repeats of General Hospital, pizza and you're sofa!"

"Don't diss my sofa! Anyway, you had me as a pillow, what did I have?" whined House.

"Oh, don't be such a girl!" House laughed and slugged his coffee.

Cameron left a bit later, and went to her house to get changed and showered.

At around 9, the team met in the differential room like always. Cameron couldn't keep 

her eyes off House as he spoke. She just thought that she had stayed with him, on his sofa, just cuddled up like an old couple last night. Although she still saw him as her boss, and respected him as a doctor, she still loved the fact that he was hers and they were together like she had always wanted. As House was rambling on to Foreman about something or another, Cameron's eyes wandered over to Chase. She remembered what House had said. He wanted her to break it off with him properly. They were basically apart anyway, so she didn't see what the difference would be. The only thing that would affect her, was her and House could be together properly. That was what she wanted. To be with House.

"Cameron?" House was calling her from across the room. Cameron snapped out of her own thought and turned to him. "Are you ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, just thinking. Carry on..."

"You had better be thinking of either this case, or me." said House sarcastically but he winked at Cameron. She smirked and blushed.

House finished talking about the new case and Foreman and Chase scurried off to run some tests. Cameron was just about to leave too, when House called her back.

"Cameron..."

She spun around and followed House into his office.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just wanted to do this." House turned round and pulled Cameron into her. He kissed her - putting all his passion into her and stroking her side softly.

'Woah." said Cameron.

"I love you Alison Cameron." he whispered.

"I love you too."

"Am I qualified to be Mr Romance yet?"

"Not yet. Keep it up though and you might make it for the end of the day."

"Don't worry. I'll make it by then."

House winked and Cameron turned to leave again.

"Hold on..."

"House...you said this morning that we have to save the world. I can't do that when you keep kissing me."

"I'd rather keep kissing you than save the world." smirked House. "But I wanted to ask you something?"

"What's that then?"

"It's Friday today, and the weekend tomorrow."

"Yes House. I didn't know you had become a personal calendar?" House smirked but looked down at the floor, a bit embarrassed.

"I was just wondering, if you wanted to stay at mine this weekend? Properly this time...not on my couch." He looked up but averted his eyes, worried that she would say no. Cameron sensed his insecurities and knew how hard it for him to make the first move. She walked close to him again, eyeing him closely.

"House, look at me." House looked up slowly, locking eyes with Cameron. "There is nothing I'd want more that to spend the weekend with you." She kissed him on the cheek and then stepped back, looking him in the eye. He was smiling.

"See you later." said Cameron and walked out, leaving House and his thoughts alone.


	10. Chapter 10 The Rose Trail

**Chapter Ten - ****The Rose Trail **

Later that evening, Cameron was just finishing up the case they were working on, and giving the patient their last dose of medicine.

"There you go Mrs Henshaw. You'll be fine in a few days. You'll probably be released on Monday."

"Thank you dear. I'm ever so grateful. You must thank that Doctor House for me. He was the one who figured out what was wrong, was he not?"

"Yes. Yes he was. I'll thank him for you, but he really doesn't want thanks. I think he would carry on making people better if he received no thanks at all."

"Oh, he was lovely."

Cameron raised her eyebrows. That couldn't be the grumpy Doctor House that everyone knew. Then she smiled. Maybe it was the Greg House _she_ knew.

"Well, Doctor House has his ways with people."

Mrs Henshaw smiled, and looked at Cameron whilst she fiddled with her monitor and took some readings.

"I see the way he looks at you Doctor Cameron. He likes you a lot. His eyes are filled with love and desire."

Cameron smiled and looked at the old woman. She had a kind face, with blue eyes. Wrinkles covered her face, but you could make out her big smile. Her hair was greying and was tied in a bun on top of her head. She almost looked like a granny from a story book. She was so lovely. Mrs Henshaw continued.

"Trust me. I'm an old lady and I've seen love before. When I look into his eyes when he's alone, they seem cold and hard. But when you're near, they soften and he is different. He is comfortable. He is in love with you Doctor Cameron; I know he is."

Cameron was almost crying. She felt overwhelmed that it was picked up on by someone else. Although she knew House loved her, she didn't know that he loved her so much that it came across so strong. House really did love her. Cameron gulped and composed herself before speaking. Mrs Henshaw's words had really hit home and it took a while for her to speak.

"Ok, Mrs Henshaw. I'll come and see you on Monday."

"Thank you dear. Have a nice weekend."

"I will."

Cameron left and looked at her watch. It was nearing 6. She decided that she would go and get changed and then maybe try and find House. She was really looking forward to the weekend, and knew that she would have a good time. Mrs Henshaw's words were replaying in her head. '_His eyes are filled with love and desire...when you're near, his eyes soften...he's in love with you; I know he is.' _They rang in her ears and she thought of his eyes. Did they really soften when she was around? Cameron walked into the locker room and opened up her locker. As she opened it, a note tumbled out. She hung her lab coat in there and then bent down curiously and picked up the card. It read: _I love you. Follow the rose trail and find out how much. You'll find the next one is where Cuddy wants me to be all the time. H x_

Cameron smiled and looked into the top of her locker. On the shelf, one red rose was balanced on top of her books. She took it out and fiddled with it in her hands. She looked at the card again. _'Where Cuddy wants me to be all the time..._' What could that 

mean? Cuddy wanted House to do his job and not sit around all day. So...that would mean either his office or...the clinic. Yes, the clinic. Cuddy always wanted House to be there! Cameron gave a little laugh. She picked up the note and the rose and headed down to the clinic. She glanced around the waiting room. She couldn't see anything, and knew that House wouldn't leave anything lying around. Just then, a nurse called her from the desk.

"Doctor Cameron? I have something for you. It's from Doctor House. He said you would be down here later and he asked me to give this to you. He said you would know what it meant." The nurse handed her another red rose, and another piece of card. Cameron smirked.

"Thank you." she said to the nurse and then went off to read the note. This one said: _Hopefully the nurse has done her job. I'll make this a little easier, so bring me some coffee. H x_

Cameron was quite excited. It was like a treasure hunt or something you do when you're a kid, but Cameron was smiling so hard she thought her face might fall off. House had gone to all this trouble, and it made her laugh. It made her feel special. Now, coffee. He wants coffee? That was an easy one. It had to be the coffee machine upstairs in the differential room. Cameron hurried to the elevators, and pushed the button. After a few minutes of waiting, she grew impatient and took the stairs. She walked speedily to the differential room and from outside she could see another rose hanging out of his red mug. She walked in and picked up the card that was resting on the side. She read it quickly:_ This is your last clue - I just wanted a view. I love you. H x_ Cameron grinned at House's little rhyme. A view? Where can you get a view in this place? It's a hospital! His balcony? Cameron peered around the door and through his office. There was no sign of him. She sighed and sat down, thinking hard. He wanted a view? Somewhere high up? A roof? Maybe he was on the roof! Wilson had always said he escaped up there sometimes. Cameron grabbed the other rose and headed for the elevators. It came quickly this time and she headed to the top floor. When it opened, she took some more stairs which lead to the roof. The door creaked open and she peered around. Then she saw him. Her House. He was leaning up against the ledge, his elbows resting on it, looking out across the city.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." said House spinning round as he heard the door creak. "I have something for you." Cameron smiled and walked nearer to him. He looked at her and held out his hand. He held out another red rose. Cameron took it from him and her eyes pricked with tears of happiness.

"House..." she whispered and looked up at him in amazement. A few months ago, this was the grumpy, sarcastic doctor who put people down and didn't like anyone. Now, he was the most romantic person she had ever met. No-one would think it was the same person.

"I love you Cameron. You're the one for me. You keep me sane, fuel my fantasies and make me feel wanted. I've never felt like this before, and I want you to know how much you mean to me, and how much I need you."

House took her by the waist and pulled her close to him. He rubbed his nose against hers and kissed her tenderly. He let his mouth linger around hers, inhaling her breath and feeling the warmth from it.

"God, I love you so much Gregory House." breathed Cameron. House kissed her neck, 

running his hands down her sides.

"Did you like my treasure hunt?" he asked softly.

"Yes, It was very romantic. I think you've earned the title of Mr Romance again! I don't think I know anyone quite as romantic as you, Gregory House. Wow...I never thought I'd say that!" giggled Cameron.

"Well, I guess I'm a dark horse. So, what do you think of the treasure?"

Cameron took a step back and looked House up and down.

"Well..." she said, pretending to think "It's alright I guess."

"Hey!"

"I'm joking! It's the most gorgeous, most romantic, most wonderful treasure I could ever ask for."

House pulled her into him and hugged her tight. Cameron clung on to his broad shoulders and buried her head into him. He smelled fantastic and his jacket was soft under her fingers. House wrapped his arms around her tightly. He was a lot taller than she was, so he rested his chin on the top of her head. He stroked her hair while they embraced and wished that they could stay there forever. The sun was setting and everything was perfect.

"Have you spoken to Chase?" he asked quietly, trying not to sound aggressive. Cameron didn't say a word. House pulled back and looked at her. She didn't make eye contact and looked away.

"I...I haven't found the right moment yet. I'll tell him Monday. I promise you House. I just want to relax this weekend. I don't want to think about Chase. I only want to think about you. This weekend is about me and you. On Monday, I'll sort everything with Chase."

House eyed her. He nodded. He didn't want to put her under pressure, but he still wanted everything with Chase to be out the way. Cameron hugged him tightly again.

"Thank you. I knew you would understand." She pulled away, and smiled at him. "Oh, I've got a message for you."

House looked at her inquisitively.

"From the patient today...Mrs Henshaw. She said thank you."

House rolled his eyes.

"I don't need thanking. It's my job."

"She said something to me though. About you. She said that she can tell that you're in love with me. She said she can see it in your eyes."

"I do love you. With all my God damn heart. If you can't see it in my eyes, then there is something wrong." Cameron smiled, so happy that they were together. "Now come on woman; I've got...activities planned for our sleepover." He gave a devilish grin.

"Oh, please not another night of General Hospital repeats. I don't think I can take another episode!"

"No, I don't think we'll be spending much time in the living room. I was thinking about what you said...how you wanted it to be special and you wanted to have all night - what about all weekend?" said House wiggling his eyebrows. Cameron smiled. House put his arm around her and they walked to the door of the roof, both smiling broadly, looking forward to the weekend ahead.


	11. Chapter 11 Bodies and Hearts Entwined

_**It's been a while since I posted last and thank you to everyone who has been reviewing me, and telling me what they think. I'm so grateful, and all reviews just make me smile :)**__** I'm also planning on writing some other smaller fics, so keep an eye out for them :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - ****Entwined Bodies, Entwined Hearts.**

House unlocked his apartment door, and was followed in by Cameron. She shut the door behind her and leaned up against it. She smiled as she watched House as he tided up a bit and took some mugs out to the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" he called.

"No, I fine."

Cameron sat herself down on the sofa, and rested her bag next to her. She had packed a few things for the weekend. She was so excited. She was going to be spending the weekend with Gregory House. A few weeks ago, she would have never thought that this could happen. House came back in and flopped himself down next to her, sighing deeply. He could feel her eyes on him and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." said Cameron, smiling broadly. "But I think our weekend should start now." Cameron took off her jacket and crawled along the sofa towards House. She took the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. She pressed her body against his and kissed him passionately. She swung her legs over his and straddled his lap, just like she did when they were in his office. She broke from the kiss and let her mouth linger near his. Not letting him kiss her, and teasing his emotions. The tempreture continued to rise and they wanted each other more than ever. House closed his eyes and inhaled her perfume. She smelled like vanilla and he loved it. He seemed to have a weakness for her perfume as every single hair on his body stood on end. Cameron rubbed her face against his, letting her chin trail down his nose.

"Is this turning you on?" whispered Cameron.

House's eyes remained closed. He was breathless. He nodded slightly and kissed Cameron's neck. His hands ran up her legs and their mouths met again. Cameron wanted to tease him and House wanted her to. She let their lips touch but pulled away again, leaving her lips close to him. House opened his eyes to look at her. They were sparkling. Cameron looked at his and saw the desire in him. She remained so close to him.- close enough to touch, but only their breath was between them.

"Do you want me House?" she murmured. She stroked her face against his, breathing hard. House closed his eyes again. He murmured slightly, too lost in his emotions to make out words. Cameron pressed her nose against his forehead and whispered sexily.

"How much?" Cameron's lips reached his again. House opened his mouth to kiss her but he couldn't get close enough.

"I want you Gregory House." She kissed him gently and then moved her mouth to his ear. "Take me to the bedroom, or we'll do it here."

House kissed her neck softly. Cameron stood up and looked at House. Her eyes were filled with hunger and House wanted her more than ever.

"Would it help if I took my clothes off now?" she said seductively. House nodded with an open mouth. Cameron whipped open her shirt and let it drop to the floor. House looked on in lust. Her body was perfect. Her flat, toned stomach, her round breasts and her sexy underwear. She opened the button of her trousers and shook them from her hips. She pushed her body against House's, spreading his legs apart and stroking his thighs. She bit her lip, tauntingly.

"Your turn."

House stood up, held the back of her waist and pressed his body against hers. He ran his fingers across her skin, breathing hard and teasing her back. He stripped himself of his shirt and his trousers and stood there in his boxers. Then he took Cameron in his arms and lifted her up. She squealed in excitement and wrapped her legs around House's waist. Her lips met his and she kissed him hard. Her tongue gained entrance to his mouth and House started to limp towards the bedroom. Cameron seemed light, and his leg didn't seem to be bothering him. He didn't care anyway. He just wanted to get this beautiful girl into his bedroom. House pushed open the door with his back, keeping his lips firmly locked with Cameron's, caressing her back and feeling her skin against his. As they got into the bedroom, House lied Cameron down onto his bed. He started to un-clip her bra, and fiddled around with it. He finally managed to slip it off her and trailed his lips down to her breast bone. House moved his mouth to Cameron's erect nipples, flicking them with his tongue. Cameron panted heavily and slipped herself out of her underwear. House tugged down his boxers and Cameron shifted further up the bed. House collapsed on top of her, allowing his lips to crash down over hers. His tongue trailed down her neck, tickled her belly button and he kissed her thighs. Cameron held his strong shoulders and he licked her inside and out. She moaned and threw back her head. Cameron moved her hands down to House's groin, groping him and causing him to seize up in pleasure. Cameron giggled as House made his way up her body, fondling her breasts and kissing her neck. He was gentle but firm and he knew what he wanted. Cameron grabbed his face and kissed him. She smiled and rolled over so she was on top of him. House threw back his hands submittedly, and Cameron drew lines down his sides, causing goose bumps to ripple over his skin. She straddled him again, stroking his thighs and caressing him with her lips. House rolled over again, causing Cameron to flop down on the bed, her eyes staring up into House's. They were piercing through her with hunger and affection. He stroked her side and rested his hand on her hip. He cupped her face with his other hand, closed his eyes and kissed her delicately. His wanted this so much - but he didn't just want this to be sex. He wanted it to mean a whole lot more. He thought that Cameron did too.

"I love you." House whispered, opening his eyes to look at Cameron. She smiled, knowing what he wanted. She wanted it to be special too. House kissed her again and they made love. It wasn't just sex - it was making love. They exploded in a burst of passion, love and excitement, and they became lost in each others bodies. Moans and shrieks echoed around the bedroom and the bed clanked against the wall. They eventually collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard and covered in perspiration. House was an amazing lover and he was more than Cameron had ever dreamed of. House was also astounded at they way Cameron made love. She was careful of his leg, but didn't let it get in the way and he just wanted it all over again. Cameron leaned over and kissed him once more.

"That was incredible." she said, smiling at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath. House put his arm around her and she rested on his shoulder. He kissed her on the top of her head and cuddled close to her.

"I'm glad we waited." he said softly. Cameron sighed. "Didn't my scars bother you? They're a bit gross."

Cameron turned to look at him and touched his face with her hand.

"House...I don't care about your scars. That's who you are and I don't want you any other way. I think they're quite sexy."

House scoffed and peered under the covers. "I wouldn't go as far as sexy. More on the disgusting, nauseating side I think."

"They're part of you House, and that's who I want. You. You, your cane, your scars and your damn Vicodin pills."

"Oh yeah, when you get Greg House, you get the whole package."

Cameron looked under the covers and smiled at House.

"Yeah, I can see that." House wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. He kissed Cameron gently and then they both cuddled up together to get some sleep.

"You better not snore." said House with his eyes half shut. Cameron laughed.

"I don't snore, but I might get up and start wandering around." She flipped over on to her other side so they were face to face - inches away from one another. They smiled at each other. House could just make out her shimmering eyes in the darkness and her reached out to touch her face.

"I love you." he whispered as Cameron drifted into sleep. He kissed her on the brow and felt on top of the world. He had never loved someone so much. He didn't even think that he had loved Stacy more than he loved Cameron at that very moment. She looked like an angel when she slept; so content and peaceful. House watched her sleeping for a while and then eventually fell asleep himself.

* * *

Cameron was the first to wake the next morning. She had forgotten where she was at first, but after casting her eyes over to the man sleeping next to her, she remembered. She remembered where she was and what happened last night. She sighed happily and watched House breathing softly. His arm was wedged firmly underneath the pillow and Cameron wondered how he slept like that. It seemed so uncomfortable! Cameron carefully stood up, trying not to wake House and walked over to his wardrobe. She pulled out one of his shirts, buttoned it up and then slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. She flicked on the coffee machine, and took out two mugs. As she waited, Cameron looked around and spotted half her clothes lying on the living room floor. House's clothes were in a bundle next to hers. She giggled slightly and picked them up, folding them neatly and resting them on the back on the sofa. The coffee machine pinged and Cameron poured it out. Then she quietly slinked back into the bedroom. House was still sleeping, although he had shifted slightly and was now on his front. Cameron rested the mug on his side table, and walked round to the other side of the bed, to put down hers. She climbed back into bed and House stirred as she did so. He mumbled and rolled back over again. He rubbed his face and looked at the clock. When he turned back round again his face lit up when he saw Cameron.

"Good morning." he said, his eyes half open.

"Morning handsome." replied Cameron. She pointed to his mug. "I made you coffee."

"Thank you." he croaked. He sat up in bed and took a gulp of his coffee. He swilled it in his mouth, gaining full flavour and then swallowed it, letting the hot liquid sooth his throat. "Ahhh...that's nice."

House placed the mug down and then dived back under the covers, with only his head sticking out the top. Cameron giggled and House rolled over to rest his head in her lap.

"I'm so tired! We don't have to go to work today do we?" whined House

"No, no! It's Saturday."

House sighed with relief and caressed Cameron's leg under the sheets. Cameron played with his hair, twirling it round her fingers and stroking it . House was enjoying it and closed his eyes again. It felt good - waking up next to someone.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Oh, yeah. I slipped it on when I went to make coffee. All my clothes seem to be in a pile on the living room floor."

"You could have made coffee naked? It would have tasted the same! Better in fact." Cameron laughed.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Thank you for last night." said Cameron. "It meant a lot to me, y'know. It was like the start of something. That's why I didn't want to do it in your office."

House flipped over in her lap so he could stare up at her.

"Wow. No-one's ever thanked me for sex before. It's normally me thanking them."

"It wasn't just sex though House. I didn't want it to be _just_ sex. I mean, it was amazing sex but..."

House silenced her by pulling her head down towards his. He kissed her softly - tasting her lips and opening her mouth.

"I know...I know." said House quietly, reassuring Cameron that everything was alright. Cameron sighed, pleased that he understood.

"Do you mind if I jump in the shower?" asked Cameron as House sat up.

"Only if I can join you?" replied House, wiggling his eyebrows. Cameron stood up, followed by House. She giggled as she led him by the hand and into the bathroom.

_**Thanks for reading! I'll post again soon! **__****_


	12. Chapter 12 Hard Goodbyes

It's been a while since I last posted for this Fic, so here's the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers as your words always put a smile on my face! I'll try and reply to them if I can! This chapter is I think my favourite as it's very fluffy and very sweet! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - ****Hard Goodbyes**

That weekend, House and Cameron had spent every moment with each other. They had spent the whole of Saturday indoors, just enjoying each others company. Cameron dragged House into making dinner with her, and they mucked about with the flour, coating each other in it; only to result in another shower. Sunday was perfect. It was a cold day, but Cameron wanted to go out. She eventually persuaded House and they walked down to the park. House slipped his palm into hers and they walked along hand in hand. They bought chips and ate them on a park bench, huddling up together to keep warm. They sat cuddled up on the bench for a long time, taking pleasure out of being with each other.

On Sunday night, Cameron said she should go home.

"Why?" whined House

"I don't want to go House, but I've got plants to water, fish to feed and an apartment that's not going to tidy itself."

House wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him; leaving their faces a breath apart. Cameron held his neck and smiled.

"I like it when you're here." he said softly with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I like being here, but we'll see each other tomorrow. I'll stay again soon, or you can stay at mine. I promise."

House sighed and hugged her tight. He felt her arms cling to him, as if she didn't want to let go either. He really didn't want her to go home, as he'd enjoyed the weekend so much. He didn't want it to end. Cameron pulled away and looked at House. His azure eyes washed over her, as did his sadness. Cameron smiled reassuringly and went to put on her coat. She had gathered her things already, and went to collect her bag from House's bedroom. When she came out, House was waiting for her by the door. He did look upset, and Cameron's eyes pricked with tears at the thought of him being this distressed. They just stood for a moment. Cameron up at one end of the hall and Hous leaning up against his cane near the door. They didn't need to speak; their eyes said it all. Cameron started to walk towards him slowly and House held open his arms, welcoming her into them. As Cameron neared him she dropped her bag and flung her arms around him. He squeezed her tight and sighed deeply, letting the smell that he so loved fill his lungs.

"I'm gonna miss you." she whispered. "I don't want this to end."

"I'll miss you more. Who's going to make me coffee in the morning? Or share a shower with me?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find someone." joked Cameron laughing weakly, holding back tears. She almost felt like she was being over-dramatic. She was going to see House tomorrow, but she was getting so upset.

"I don't want anyone else." said House softly as he nuzzled further into her shoulder.

"We're gonna see each other tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is so far away!" whined House.

Cameron pulled away and smiled. She gently wiped a tear from her eyes with the back of her finger. House cupped her face with his hand and wiped away another tear with his thumb.

"Don't cry." He pulled her closer to him and rested his forehead on hers. They stayed that way for a while, just gathering their thoughts and taking in each others scent. House couldn't believe it was this hard to say goodbye. He would see her at work in less than 24 hours, but it felt like she was going away forever. He was more bothered by her leaving than he thought he would be.

"I love you." she said, kissing him tenderly.

"I love you too."

"See you tomorrow." She opened the door, kissed him one last time and then headed out. House watched her as she got into her car. She mouthed 'I love you', waved and then drove off. As House shut the door, he felt another pang of emptiness and a sense of loss. He knew he loved Cameron, but he didn't realise how much he loved her and needed her, until that very moment.


	13. Chapter 13 An Unfortunate Proposal

**_A/N - I am so ashamed with myself. I was just looking through my stories and I realised I hadn't published the whole of this story! I've got about 2 more chapters after this! I couldn't believe it! I'm incredibly sorry to anyone who's read this and hasn't been able to complete it, but I genuinely thought I'd published it all! I'm such an idiot! Feel free to slate me and call me names!! _**

**_So anyway, after the bloody long wait, here's the thirteenth chapter. Hope you enjoy it and again, I'm terribly sorry!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I STILL do not own House MD._**

**Chapter Thirteen - ****An Unfortunate Proposal**

Cameron arrived at work the next morning eagar to see House. She too, had felt the emptiness when she arrived home and when she woke up the next morning with no-one by her side. It was horrible. After being with House for the weekend, all her feelings had been stirred up again, and she realised just how much she wanted to be with him insted of Chase. _How could I have ever been with Chase? _she thought. When he wasn't there, she never felt the hole in her heart that she felt when she was away from House. Cameron walked into the empty differential room and placed her bag down on the table. She peered around House's door to see if he was in. He wasn't. Just then, Foreman walked in.

"Hey Cameron. How was your weekend?"

"Oh, hi Foreman. Yeah, it was pretty good actually. What about you?"

"Nah, not so good. I was supposed to go on a date with this girl, but she never showed up. I guess I didn't like her that much anyway. I tried ringing you on Saturday but you never picked up. Where were you?"

"Oh, nowhere. Just went to see an old friend." Cameron blushed slightly and she flicked on the coffee machine.

"Is it a male friend?" asked Foreman

"Maybe. But it's none of your business!" said Cameron turning her back to him and smiling.

"Morning children! Daddy's home!" said House as he walked through the door. Cameron turned to see him and tried to control to fluttering in her stomach. She still got it every time he walked in a room, or even spoke. He looked very handsome today. His red band t-shirt was creased a little, but still looked good and his hair was curlier than usual. Just the way she liked it. House saw her and winked. She smiled back, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"Why are you so happy this morning? You're usually as grumpy as hell on a Monday." said Foreman suspiciously.

"Well, maybe I just had a good weekend. Have we got any cases yet?" replied House, rapidly changing the subject.

"Not that I know of."

"Great." he said sarcastically. "Where's Chase?"

"Dunno. I haven't seen him yet. It's only 9:30 though." said Foreman checking his watch.

"Yeah, but he's never in after me. Oh well. I'll track him down one way or another."

"So what are we supposed to do today?"

"Well, I guess more clinic work until we get a case. Maybe you could help out in the ER. Go and ask Cuddy if we have a case or not first."

Foreman nodded, grabbed a bagel from the brown paper bag on the side and headed out. House watched him walk down the hall, craning his neck round to check that he'd dissapeared and then limped over to Cameron. He leant over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"You have no idea how much I missed you last night. I thought I might actually have to cry." said House, and he sniffed loudly causing Cameron to smile.

"I know. I missed you too." Cameron turned in his embrace, glanced around and then kissed House on the lips. She parted and then turned back to the coffee.

"Is that it?"

"I don't want Chase to walk in on us."

House looked down, remembering the situation.

"Are you going to talk to him today?" he asked, shuffling around on his feet.

"Yes. Definately. I'll even tell him about us if I have to. If he doesn't ask though, I won't just tell him."

"Oh go on! Rub it in his smug Aussie face!" Cameron smiled.

"If he asks, I'll tell him."

House smirked and then limped off to his office.

Later that day, Cameorn had seen Chase a few times, but they weren't exactly on speaking terms. She decided that she would message him and meet up somewhere. As if on cue, Cameron's phone beeped in her pocket. She flipped it open and read the message from Chase. It said: _I have something important to tell you. Meet me on the roof. C x_ Cameron looked at the message and wondered what it was all about. But if he wanted to meet her, maybe it would be a good time to tell him. She rushed to the elevators and went to the top floor.

When she got to the roof, Chase was already there. He was leaning up against the ledge, watching the door. When Cameron walked through he jumped a little.

"Allison..."

"So, what's this important thing?" said Cameron walking towards him.

Chase took a deep breath.

"Ok, well...when we've been apart, I've been thinking a lot. I thought about us, this job, everything. This isn't what I want Allison. I don't want to be stuck here forever."

"Chase, what are you talking about?"

"My folks called the other day from Australlia. It made me realise how much I miss my family. I want to go back, Allison. I want to leave this stupid job, and get out there. Y'know, be a doctor out there, explore, do something new. I feel like I'm nailed down here and I don't want to be."

Cameron raised her eyebrows, surpised at his sudden urge to get up and go. On the other hand, it would mean that she wouldn't have to break up with him properly if he went. He might even be ending it with her now.

"Well, I guess that if that's what you want, then you should do it."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah. If you miss your parents, then I guess it's a good idea. You're only young and you've got your whole life ahead of you."

"But, that's not it." said Chase

"What?" Cameron looked at him curiously.

"That's not the important thing I wanted to tell you."

"Well, what is it then?"

"I want you to come with me Allison. Quit this job and come to Australlia with me!"

* * *


	14. Chapter 14 The Truth Comes Out

**_A/N - Here's another chapter to make up for the extremely large gap i left, of which i still feel amazingly guilty!! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD_**

**Chapter Fourteen - ****The Truth Comes Out**

"What?" cried Cameron, almost unable to believe her ears.

"Leave with me. We'll start again over there. We could run our own department or not go back to medicine and travel the country."

"Chase, slow down!"

"Being away from you has made me realise that I want to be with you. I want us to start a new life together in Austallia."

"Oh my gosh Chase, do you know what you're asking me?" exclaimed Cameron.

"Yes. I do, and I don't need an answer now. But I want you to come with me. I love you Allison."

"Don't say that." she said, looking the other way, unable to look at him.

"Why? I _do_ love you."

"Ok, Chase...I can't come with you." she said quickly.

Chase stared at Cameron, amazed that she could be so sure so quickly.

"You need time to think about it..."

"Chase! I can't come, I don't _want _to come. I have a life here. My family, my friends and this job. I love this job. I don't want to quit and I don't want to go to Austallia."

"But why? What's so special about Princeton?"

"I love it here, Chase."

Chase looked at Cameron, unable to believe that she would rather be here.

"But I love _you_, and I want you to come with me."

"But I don't love _you_!" shouted Cameron. She didn't really mean for it to come out like that. She looked at Chase's face for a moment and then averted her eyes. She sighed, pleased that she had finally said it.

"You don't mean that. You're just in shock. Cameron..?"

Cameron sighed deeply again.

"I've been meaning to tell you for so long now Chase. I don't love you. To be honest, I don't think I ever have."

Chase exhaled sharply and leant up against the wall. He held his face in his hands and digested her words.

"You've never loved me? Allison, we've basically been living together!"

"I've been living a lie. All this time I've been lying to you and lying to myself. I realised that a few weeks ago. When I called you that night, I took advantage of you. I was drunk, and I guess I fell for you for a few days, but after that, everything fizzled out."

Chase sighed and didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at the ground.

"Is there someone else?"

Cameron inhaled and closed her eyes. She had hoped he wouldn't ask that question. But it was Chase, and she knew he would automatically assume there was someone else.

"Truth?"

"There's not much point lying to me now."

"Yes." Cameron hoped that would end it, but Chase continued to pry.

"Who?"

"I don't think that's relevant..."

"Cameron! I need to know!"

She paused for a moment, and then saw the desperation in Chase's face. She guessed that she had to tell him.

"It's House."

"Oh my God." Chase ran his hands through his hair and laughed in disbelief.

"I've always loved him, Chase. I guess I thought that if I went out with you, it would make me forget about him. But it didn't. I love him, and nothing's going to change that."

"So that's who I'm being dumped for? House? That grumpy, annoying, sarcastic son of a bitch?"

"Chase! Stop it! He's not like that. I've seen a different side to him. He's funny and caring and more romantic than you've ever been." snapped Cameron.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"Erm, just over a week."

"You've been seeing him for a week and you're already in love with him?" shouted Chase

"No! I've always been in love with him. Always. I just didn't confront my feelings." Chase scoffed and rubbed his face. "I was going to tell you." she added.

"Oh, of course you were!" said Chase sarcastically. "I was cooking you meals and kissing you and you just didn't want to know. I should have guessed. I'm such an idiot!"

"It hasn't been going on _that _long Chase!"

They stayed in silence for a moment, both thinking about what has happened. Chase just couldn't believe it. House was the least likely person that he thought Cameron would have an affair with. Cameorn folded her arms and looked down at the floor, not wanting to speak. The awkward silence lingered in the air, and then Chase spoke.

"Have you slept with him?" he asked coldly.

Cameron didn't see the point in lying anymore.

"Yes." she replied, just as coldly as he'd asked.

"How many times?"

"Chase, I don't think you need to know everyth..."

"How many times!?" yelled Chase, causing Cameron to jump back in fright.

"A few I guess..."

"Twice? Three times?"

Chase was beginning to scare her. He was getting more and more wound up.

"About 3..." replied Cameron nervously.

Chase sighed and thumped his hand down on the ledge.

"House, out of all people!"

Cameron could feel Chase getting angrier. His face was colouring and beads of sweat were dribbling down his face. He clenched his fists and tried to control his breathing.

"What have I ever done Allison? Why couldn't you just tell me you didn't love me all those months ago? You've been stringing me along, making me think that you wanted to be with me, and all the while you've been shagging that bastard!" roared Chase.

Cameron stamped her foot on the ground in rage.

"House is not a bastard! He's thoughtful and he knows how to treat a woman. He may act like a jerk, and he may say stupid things sometimes, but he's a better boyfriend that you ever were!" Cameron screamed back, feeling quite pleased with herself that she'd said all those things.

Chase looked at her and then stormed off.

"Where are you going?" called Cameron after him.

"Find your boyfriend!"

Fear shot thorugh Cameron. What was he going to do? She knew how short tempered Chase was and if he was thinking about quitting, he wasn't going to think twice about his actions. She had to get to House before Chase did. Cameron rushed after Chase, but the elevator had already pinged behind him. She rushed to the stairs and sped down them. She had to get to House.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15 Always Have, Always Will

**Chapter Fifteen - ****Always Have, Always Will**

The elevator pinged, and no sooner had it done, Chase stormed out, anger and rage etched on his face.

_How could she do this to me?_ he thought.

He always thought Cameron loved him and they were a good couple. He had no idea she never felt anything. He raced around the corner and saw House sitting at his desk. He had his feet up on the desk, showing his blue converse and stripy socks. Chase stopped and just looked at him for a moment. He was as cool as ever with not a care in the world. All he had to care about was his Vicodin supply or when the next episode of General Hospital was on.

_That man has bee shagging Cameron_ thought Chase.

He shook his head in disgust, attempting to shake the awful images from his head. He couldn't take it any longer and he charged into House's office, startling him.

"What do you want?" said House coldly, flicking his eyes up at Chase and then looking back down at his magazine.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" questioned House, slowly standing up.

"Don't play games House! Not now! I know. I know all about you and Cameron."

"Ah, that!" said House sarcastically.

"I know how you've been sleeping with her behind my back! So is it true?" shouted Chase.

House remained calm and nodded. "Yep." He wasn't embarrassed to admit it. He didn't have anything to be embarrassed about.

"Don't you care? Don't you give a damn that she was with me?" shouted Chase, walking towards House.

"Not really. She told me she loves me. That's all I needed to hear." stated House, folding his arms across his chest.

"I love her!"

"I love her more." said House childishly.

"You really are one son of a bitch do you know that?"

"I'm frequently told it, yes. But name calling isn't gonna get your _ex_-girlfriend back. She's mine now."

Just then Cameron rushed in. Chase didn't turn around, and House kept his gaze fixed firmly on Chase's. He smirked, as if to say 'I've won'. Chase shook his head, growing angrier by the second.

"You bastard." Chase swung his right arm back and then flung his fist forward, landing it nicely on House's jaw. House stumbled and fell back on the floor.

"House!" cried Cameron as he landed on the carpet with a thud and his cane clattered down next to him. She rushed to his side and knelt down on the floor next to him. He grabbed his face and wiggled his jaw. He rubbed his rough stubble and looked up Cameron.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." He looked at Chase with narrow eyes. Chase was glaring back down at him, not regretting what he'd done.

"Chase, what do you think you're doing?" shouted Cameron, as she looked away from House's swollen jaw.

"How can you choose this jerk over me?" exclaimed Chase, gesturing at House lying on the floor, his elbow supporting his weight as he nursed his jaw. Cameron glanced down at House who looked back up at her and smiled slightly, pleased that she was with him. Then Cameron looked over at Chase, his face full of anger.

"Quite easily. I love this man with all my heart. I always have and I always will." She looked back down at House. He smiled again and winked. "He may be a jerk sometimes, but he's my jerk and I wouldn't have him any other way." She kissed him on the cheek, holding his face slightly.

"Careful!" winced House as Cameron touched his jaw.

"Sorry!" she said quietly. Chase laughed in disbelief.

"I honestly don't believe this. Is this a set-up or something? Come on Allison, you can't tell me you've never been in love with me, and you'd rather have him over me?"

"Actually, I can."

Chase scoffed again.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"Get over it, Chase. She doesn't want a little boy anymore, she wants a real man." said House smirking at Chase.

"She's only with you because she wants to fix you. You've said that yourself a thousand times!" shouted Chase.

House stared at him, a tiny bit hurt by his words. Did she want to fix him? House looked up at Cameron for reassurance.

"Chase, how many times do I have to say it? This man, Gregory House, means more to me than anyone has in my entire life. He's the only one for me, and I need him. I need him more than anything." Cameron turned to House, looking up at her, blinking back his emotions. Cameron continued.

"I don't want to fix him, because you can't fix what's not broken. Yeah, he might be an ass sometimes, but he's also the most romantic man I've ever met, and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I couldn't be with anyone else." House smiled and Cameron turned back to Chase. "When I was with you, it was just a way of trying to get him out of my head, because I didn't want it to be so true in case he didn't feel the same. I'm sorry Chase, but that's it."

Chase sighed and leaned back against House's desk.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to come with me?"

"No thanks." She replied coldly, not even looking at him, but concentrating on House's eyes.

"Fine! House, I quit. I don't want this stupid job anymore. I especially don't want it if I'm going to have to watch you two making out every day. I'm out. Have a good life Allison."

With that, Chase stormed out of House's office, slamming the door behind him. Cameron stared at the door for a moment, watching him walk down the corridor. She breathed out and then she turned back to House.

"I think he took it well." said House sarcastically, propping himself up on both his elbows. "Come here!"

He slipped his hands behind Cameron's neck and pulled her into him. His lips met hers and showed her just how much he loved her. The kiss broke away and Cameron rested her hands on his chest, looking into his eyes. House pushed back some brown locks that fell in front of Cameron's face and he looked at her intently.

"Thank you." he said softly. "I know that was hard for you."

"It's ok. I don't love him and I want to be with you properly. I meant all those things I said you know. I don't want to be with anyone else. I need you House."

"I know, and I need you too; more than anything."

"More than your Vicodin?" joked Cameron. House thought for a moment. Cameron smiled, expecting him to say no, and that he needed his Vicodin more than anything. But he surprised her.

"I'm not sure." He paused for a second. "When you're around me, I'm happier. My Vicodin doesn't make me happier." Cameron beamed at him and he pecked her on the top of her head.

"And I really don't want to fix you. Chase was just clutching at straws and trying to break us." added Cameron, still a bit hurt that Chase could even say that.

"No one can break us." whispered House reassuringly. Cameron kissed him lazily and then nuzzled into his neck. House stroked her hair as they lay in the middle of his office.

"Someone could see us." whispered House.

"I don't care anymore." Then she sat up, remembering House's jaw. "Oh, how's your jaw?"

"Oh, it's ok. I've taken harder punches from little girls in the clinic when they don't want a big needle shoved in their arm." Cameron chuckled.

"Do you want some ice?"

Before House could answer Cameron was on her feet and rushed into the other room to get some ice. House hopped onto his feet too, being careful of his leg. He limped over to his big cream chair and flopped down in it. He was tired, and needed some proper sleep. He knew he did, but he didn't want to leave Cameron. He would rather be with her than sleep. House was so proud of Cameron for what she'd said to Chase. She really told him, and it made him feel good that she said she loved him to another person – somehow, it confirmed that it was real.

_I always have and I always will_.

Those words ran around his head, and a smile tugged at his mouth every time. Cameron quickly returned with the ice and sat down on the arm of his chair. He wrapped an arm round her waist to hold her and held out his jaw for her to nurse.

"Is that better?" she said as she dabbed his jaw with the ice.

"Er, Cameron..."

"What?" asked Cameron worriedly.

"It's actually the other side." smirked House. "But thanks for making my face cold."

Cameron laughed and she planted a soft kiss on his other cheek, letting her open mouth linger on his skin for a while.

"Better?"

"Much better." smiled House. Cameron held the ice to his face and looked at him.

"Do you think we should tell people now?" asked Cameron. House hesitated.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Wombat boy will probably tell everyone anyway. I'm glad he quit. I don't think I could work around him after the whole 'I-stole-your-girlfriend' thing."

"I can't believe he punched you!"

"Oh, I expected it when he came in. I could see he wanted to knock me out as soon as stepped foot in this office. There is one thing I do wanna know though..."

"What's that?"

"Where did he want you to go with him?"

"Well, you're never going to believe this, but he wanted me to go to Australia with him!"

"Seriously? I thought you'd had a fight?"

"We did, but he said that it made him realize that he didn't want this job, and he wanted to be with me. So he's going to Australia to see him family."

"Well, good riddance to him. I don't want him spoiling our plans..."

Cameron raised her eyebrow and looked at him closely.

"What plans?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. So, do you wanna get some food?"

Cameron continued to eye him curiously, but let the subject drop - for now.

"Yeah sure. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, now come on woman. I need feeding." said House springing up from his chair.

Cameron smiled and grabbed House's bag. She handed it to him and the two of them walked out his office. As they walked down the corridor House slipped his hand into Cameron's and their fingers wrapped around each others. Cameron smiled, pleased that everything to do with Chase was over and finished. Now it was just House and her.


	16. Chapter 16 Age Is Just A Number

_A/N - So this is the last chapter in this story. I know, the time just flew by, but this was my first FanFic and I'm quite proud to have finished it. I dunno whether House has been a little OOC in this, but tell me what ya think in a review!!  
I was thinking of doing a sequel and part of it is written. It's called 'Better Together' but I'm not sure if I should carry on writing it?  
Anway, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited, alerted etc as I'm sooooo grateful. It's made me think that what I'm doing is pretty good. So Thank you.  
On with the story then..._

**Chapter Sixteen - ****Age Is Just A Number.**

Chase had handed in his resignation officially to Cuddy, and was heading out to Australia. House couldn't help but be a bit happy. He was pleased to see the back of him. Although he was a good doctor, House had never really liked him. He was smug, cocky and kissed his ass. 3 traits he hated in a person. House and Cameron started to tell people about their relationship, and after a few weeks, everyone knew. No-one was really that bothered and most were pleased for them. Mostly because they thought it would mean a happier Doctor House. They were wrong however, because even though House was happier, he had vowed to keep his misery for the hospital. He would lock it up in his office and night, and open up to it in the morning. When he was around Cameron however, everything was different and he was_ her_ House again.

One evening, Cameron finished up with their patient, said her goodbyes to Foreman and then headed upstairs to track down House. As she neared House's office, she could see it was empty. The room was filled with darkness and silence. There was no usual flicker of the TV and no usual 80's rock blasting out of the record player. Cameron walked to his office and pushed open the door. She flicked on the lights and wondered where he could be. He normally waited for her so they could go home together. They still lived apart, but would often spend the night at each others houses. Cameron wandered around House's office, playing with his ball. She decided to call him and find out what he was up too. He was probably in Wilson's office or off bothering Cuddy about something. She dialed House's number and he answered quickly.

"I was hoping you'd call." he said in a low voice.

"House? It's me, where are you? I just came to find you and..."

"I'm in the park." said House, cutting her off.

"What? Why are you in the park?" laughed Cameron.

"Fresh air. Plus I like watching the joggers..."

"Hey, this is your girlfriend you're talking to!"

"Oh, sorry! I meant the male joggers!" said House sarcastically "I'm just remembering the good ol' days!"

Cameron laughed and House smiled at it. He loved hearing her laugh more than anything.

"I need you with me. I miss you." whined House.

"Ok, I'll come and find you."

"Cameron..."

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up and Cameron quickly grabbed her coat. She headed out the hospital and across the street to the park. She wandered around, past the ice cream hut, past the kids play area and past the picnic benches, searching for House. Then she saw him. Cameron chuckled at the sight of him. He was slumped back on a bench, his hands shoved in his coat pockets and his cane rested up against the bench. Cameron stood and watched him for a moment. He was watching a couple sitting on the bench across from him. They were quite young and had two small children with them. The father picked up the little girl and sat her on his lap. He bounced her up and down and then whispered something in her ear. It made her crease up with laughter. Cameron watched as the corners of House's mouth perked up, leaving him smiling. Cameron started to walk towards him and perched herself down next to him. House didn't hear her and spun his head round when she sat down.

"Hey. I didn't hear you coming. You scared me!" said House slipping his arm around her back. He kissed the top of her head and cuddled her close.

"I know I did. You were too busy watching them." said Cameron gesturing towards the couple.

"No I wasn't" denied House.

"Don't lie House! I saw you! You were mesmerized."

"So what if I was?" said House shrugging his shoulders.

"Would you want that one day?" asked Cameron softly, watching the mother lift the two children into a pushchair.

A part of her longed for him to say yes. She wanted that. She wanted it with him.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm a bit old though."

"You're not old!"

"Older than you!"

"Age is just a number. I know that you know how to make children. I've had many demonstrations." smirked Cameron.

"Do you think you might need another? Does tonight sound good?"

"Yeah, I think I've got a space on my calendar."

House laughed and stood up.

"Come on. Let's walk."

Cameron stood up and linked hands with House. He pulled her close to him to keep warm and wrapped his large hands around Cameron's, entwining their fingers and holding on tight. She could feel the warmth of his body against her side and his long pianist fingers curled around hers with ease. She felt safe, and didn't want to be anywhere else. They strolled along in silence for a while, lost in their thoughts.

"Would you ever want children?" asked House, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess. It's that maternal instinct. It would have to be with the right person though." replied Cameron, glancing up at House. He smiled and looked down at her.

"Who would that be then?" he said sarcastically. Cameron bumped her hips against his causing him to stagger across the path. House laughed.

"Hey! I'm a cripple! You can't do that to cripples!"

Cameron wanted to bring the baby subject up again.

"If I had kids, I'd be afraid of being a bad mom."

"You would be a great mom! I can see you now...running around with them in the park and reading bed time stories." Cameron smiled at the thought. "Do you think I'd be a good dad?" he asked, glancing down at her.

"Yeah, defiantly. You would spoil them and teach them cool tricks. You'd take them out on Halloween and to the park in the summer." House smiled too. He had never seen himself as a dad, but now he was with Cameron, he wanted her children. Maybe not now, but one day.

"Hey, do you want ice cream?"

"It's a bit cold!" laughed Cameron.

"It's never too cold for ice cream." House limped over to the ice cream hut and Cameron sat down on a bench. House returned with some cones. He sat down next to Cameron and licked his cone like a child. Cameron watched him for a moment.

"What?" smiled House.

Cameron laughed and shuffled closer to him, slipping her arm through his and holding onto his free hand.

"We haven't done this in a while." said House.

"What's that then?"

"Y'know, me and you. Doing normal stuff like this. I like it."

Cameron smiled at him.

"I like it too." She finished up her cone and threw the wrapper in the bin next to them. Cameron laid her head back against House's shoulder and got comfortable. Looking back, she couldn't believe how she got to where she was now. She was cuddled up next to House on a park bench. Not doing anything special - just being with each other. About a month ago, they were just employer and employee. They had a fairly good working relationship, but neither of them expressed how they really felt. Cameron had been shutting down her feelings, thinking that he could never feel the same, and was with Chase in hope he would take he feeling away. Nothing worked, as she was glad it didn't. She loved House and he loved her back. It was like a dream.

"What are you thinking about?" asked House gazing down at her.

"Us...how we got here...how special you are. Everything."

"I know, it's unreal, but Cameron, there's something I wanted talk to you about."

Cameron sat up and looked a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Don't look so worried!" said House, clocking the expression on her face. "I'm not breaking up with you or anything!"

Cameron sighed and rested her head on House again.

"So, what is it then?"

"Well, I was thinking the other day, after you left to go back to yours; just how much I hate it when you leave. I hate being apart from you or waking up alone, and knowing that you are too." Cameron sat up again and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were brighter than ever and were locked firmly on hers. She smiled and House continued. "Sometimes I want to ring you in the middle of the night, just to hear your voice - or I start talking to you and then I realize you're not there. It tears me apart."

Cameron's eyes were filling with tears. She never knew just how much it hurt him when she left.

"I thought to myself, that this is stupid. I love you so much and I don't want to be apart from you." House looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and that innocent look on his face. "So, will you move in with me?"

Tears started to tumble out of Cameron's eyes. She didn't know whether they were happy or sad, but her heart nearly burst. She smiled and flung her arms around House's neck. He held his breath as she did so, finding it hard to exhale as Cameron squeezed him so tightly.

"Woah! Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" squealed Cameron. "I'd love to!" She pulled away and looked at House. She kissed him tenderly and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. House took hold of it and kissed it.

"Thank you." he said softly. "It means a lot to me."

"When do you wanna do it?"

"As soon as possible!" said House. "It'll probably take about 6 months just to pack up your stuff - you've got so much! I honestly don't know how one person can own so much stuff!" teased House.

"I've got a lot of stuff? This is coming from a man with 9 million books! I don't know how one person can find time to read them all!" said Cameron giving him a nudge.

"So, how about the weekend? I'll get Wilson and Foreman to help us. Maybe even Cuddy if I'm nice to her..."

"Well, I better not count on that then." smirked Cameron.

"Hey, I can be nice!"

"Ok House, whatever! So the weekend then?"

"Yup, sounds good. Oh, you'll probably going to need this..." said House as he delved into his jeans pocket. He pulled out a pink key and held it up. Cameron took it from him and looked at it. They key had engraves on it: '_Cameron's Key_' in swirly red writing. She raised one eyebrow and looked up at House. He shrugged and put his arm around her back, pulling her towards him again.

"What? Well, we don't want them getting mixed up now, do we?"

* * *

**_So, Thats it folks! Hope you enjoyed reading 'Listen To Your Heart'. If you did enjoy it, then some of my other storied might interest you! Check them out!_**

**_Thank you! :)_**

* * *


End file.
